How Do You Measure A Year?
by Sirius Black Luver
Summary: AU: meet the next generation of RENT kids. Takes place in 2006. you'll meet Roger's twin daughters Mark and Maureen's son Collins and Joanne's adopted daughters and Benny's son. all the families are trying to measure their lives in love.
1. Getting To Know You

Disclaimer: don't own RENT. Belongs to the wonderful Jonathon Larson. The only things I own are the Bohemian kids.

**_Italics _**are thoughts, flashbacks, songs and memories

A/N: this story idea came to me from out of the blue. Hope you all enjoy!

Summary: AU: meet the next generation of RENT kids. Takes place in 2006.

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/General

**How Do You Measure A Year?  
**By Sirius Black Luver

CHAPTER ONE  
(chapter title – Getting To Know You)

RENT kids:

Chelsea (Chel for short) Michelle Davis (18) – Mimi and Roger's daughter. Very goth and keeps to herself. Oldest of the Bohemian kids.

Andrea (Andi for short) Elizabeth Davis (18) – Mimi and Roger's daughter and Chel's twin sister. Very perky and loves everyone – no matter what the circumstance.

Adam Michael Cohen (16) – Mark and Maureen's son. Looks exactly like his dad, but has his mom's spirit.

Nichole (Nicki for short) Kaitlin Jefferson (14) – Joanne's adopted daughter. Has dark brown hair, blue eyes and a sparkling personality.

Elizabeth (Lizzy for short) Brooke Collins (12) – Collins' adopted daughter. Has blond hair, hazel eyes and is very shy.

Taye Edward Coffin (10) – Benny and Alison's son. Looks exactly like Benny.

------------------

"October 31st, 2006 – zoom in on everyone getting ready for Halloween. Well, not everyone…" Adam put down his dad's camera and walked over to his friend, Chel. She was staring out the window of the loft and stroking the ends of her long black hair. She had been thinking about her mother – Mimi Davis. She had passed away shortly after her twin sister, Andi, was born. Her dad, Roger, had been raising her, along with every other damn kid that ran around in the loft.

"Chel? You okay?" Adam asked, making Chel jump.

"God Adam! Don't scare me like that!" Chel absolutely hated it when people snuck up on her.

"I'm sorry." Adam apologized. Chel rolled her emerald green eyes and continued to stare into space. She really didn't like Halloween – it was just another damn holiday to get all excited about.

"Chell!" Andi, her twin sister called, bouncing up to her and wrapped Chel in a hug.

"ANDI! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Chel yelled, making everyone in the room stare at her.

"Chelsea Michelle Davis! Go to your room!" Roger commanded. Roger only called Chel by her full name only if she was in major trouble. Chel muttered a few dark words and stormed to her room, slamming the door behind her. Roger sighed and turned his attention back to the black and orange streamer he was hanging.

"Roger. Andi was just being nice to Chel and obviously, Chel didn't appreciate it." Collins spoke up. He was sitting on the couch with Lizzy, Andi and Mark watching one of the movies in the _Scary Movie _series.

"She could have handled it differently." Roger huffed, catching himself before he completely fell over.

"Okay, I hope all the kids are ready to go to haunted houses and the annual haunted hay ride." Maureen chirped, coming into the living area dressed as a black cat. Roger snickered at the costume – it had been the same one she had worn on New Year's Day in 1989.

"Maureen, I can't believe that thing still fits you. What'd you have to do – use Crisco?" Roger teased. Maureen rolled her eyes and gave Roger the finger.

"Okay, everyone. Let's go!" Maureen called. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Mark said, getting up from the couch and slid the door open. Joanne and her daughter, Nichole – Nicki for short.

"Hey Joanne! Hi Nichole." Maureen greeted them, hugging both of them at the same time. Nicki broke free from the hug and went to sit with Lizzy. The other girl smiled and patted the seat next to her.

"Who all is coming with me to take the kids to haunted houses and our annual haunted hay ride?" Maureen inquired, looking hurt that no one had answered her question.

"I'll go, Mo." Roger spoke up.

"Me, too." Mark said.

"I'll stay here and hand out candy." Collins informed the group.

"I'll go, Maureen." Joanne told her, smiling. The two women used to date before Maureen got back together with Mark.

"Kids? You ready?" Roger inquired.

"Yes, dad! I'm coming!" Andi piped up, bounding over to Roger. She was dressed as Glinda from the musical, _Wicked_.

"Let's go kids!" Maureen motioned the kids to follow her.

"Chel can't come – she got an attitude with her sister, so she's staying home." Roger informed Maureen. She nodded as Mark, Collins, Joanne, Andi, Lizzy, Nicki and Adam headed out the door.

"I'll watch her, man." Collins offered, not looking away from the TV.

"Thanks, Col." Roger smiled and closed the door behind him.

---------------

A short while later, the phone rang. Not really wanting to answer it, Collins sat back and relaxed on the couch.

"Speeeeeeeeeeeeeeak!" Roger and Mark's voice rang throughout the loft.

"_Hi Mark. Hi Roger. You boys really need to fix that damn answering machine. Anyway, why I'm calling is because Alison, Taye and I can't make it – Taye caught a cold and both Alison and I are watching him. So, say hi to everyone for us and I guess I'll see you guys on Thanksgiving. Peace."_ Collins smiled and shook his head – Benny had finally stopped being such an ass and had come to his senses.

"I miss you, Angel, girl." Collins whispered to the heavens. "It's been sixteen years today since I lost you. Seems like yesterday that we first met." Collins sighed and thought back to when he and Angel first met.

-------------------

"_Oh my God! Are you okay, honey?" a voice called in the darkness._

"_I'm afraid so." Collins answered, looking up at the person sitting before him._

"_Did they get anything?" the person – a boy about twenty-three or twenty-four asked._

"_I didn't have any money, but they took my stuff." Collins told the person. The boy started to wipe the blood off of Collins' face._

"_Oh, I'm fine. I'm fine." Collins said, smiling slightly._

"_I'm Angel." The boy said. _Angel? _Collins thought._

"_Friends call me Collins – Tom. Tom Collins." Collins introduced himself._

"_Let's get you cleaned up." Angel told Collins, helping him stand up. _

"_Ow." Collins moaned, caressing his broken ribs._

"_We sort of have to hurry – I have a Life Support meeting to go to." Angel said, taking Collins' hand in his._

"_Life Support?" Collins questioned. _

"_Yeah, it's for people with AIDS. People like me." Angel told him, looking down at the ground._

"_Me, too." Collins said, smiling. _

-----------------

Collins felt tears in his eyes as he remembered that day when he had met his Angel. _She certainly was an angel indeed _Collins thought to himself. Standing up, he started to walk towards the refrigerator when he heard a soft crying sound coming from the bedroom that Chel and Andi shared. Confused, Collins headed to the door and knocked quietly.

"Go away." Chel's voice sounded from the other side.

"Chel? It's your Uncle Collins. Can I come in?" Collins asked. He stepped back as the door slid open. Chel was standing in the doorway, clad in her usual black clothes and her spiked choke collar.

"What do you want?" Chel asked, wiping her tears away.

"I was thinking since the others are gone and I need some company, would you like to do watch a movie?" Collins inquired.

"Can't. I'm grounded, remember?" Chel reminded him, crossing her arms over her chest. Collins sighed, smiled slightly and walked back over to the couch. He knew that if he left Chel alone for a while, she would be okay.

-----------------

Meanwhile, the others – Roger, Andi, Maureen, Mark, Adam, Joanne, Nicki and Lizzy were having a fun time. They had already been to three haunted houses and were driving to the haunted hay ride.

"Daddy? Can I ask you something?" Andi asked, pulling Roger aside.

"Sure, sweetie." Roger told her, nodding for Maureen and the others to get the tickets for the haunted hay ride.

"What's up?" Roger asked his daughter as soon as the others were out of hearing range.

"Why doesn't Chel like me?" Andi questioned. Roger sighed, put an arm around Andi's shoulders and led her to a hay bale near the entrance of the large barn.

"Chel does like you, honey. She just has a different way of showing it." Roger told her.

"Really dad?" Andi asked. Roger nodded, smiled and stood up just as Mark, Maureen and the others walked over to them.

"Everything okay?" Mark asked his best friend. Roger nodded and followed the kids to the hay ride.

A couple minutes later, everyone was squished in the tractor that was pulling the ride – Roger, Maureen, Mark and Joanne were in the front while the kids were in the back of the ride. They heard the kids scream every so often, but they knew that they were just having fun.

"You okay, Rog?" Joanne asked as the ride continued to move down the trail.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about – things." Roger told her, laughing at a silly looking pumpkin suspended from the branches above their heads. With one swift movement, the pumpkin came down, nearly making Roger pee himself. He smiled as Mark wrapped an arm around Maureen's shoulders and whisper loving words in her ear. Maureen laughed and playfully shoved Mark away.

"At least someone's having fun." Roger muttered, turning and looking at the kids sitting in the back. They were laughing and joking when all of a sudden, they screamed. Someone in a Freddy Kruger mask and chainsaw had jumped onto the back of the wagon.

"Rog, it's a fake chainsaw. The kids are fine." Maureen told him, giggling as Mark trailed kisses up and down her neck. Roger smiled and rolled his eyes – it seemed like everyone around him was head over heels for someone. He hadn't dated anyone since Mimi passed away eighteen years ago. Sighing, Roger smiled and tried to enjoy the rest of the hay ride.

--------------------

Ten minutes later, the hay ride ended and the Bohemians piled into their respected cars and drove to the loft, where Collins and Chel would be waiting their arrival.


	2. I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

CHAPTER TWO  
(chapter title – I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You)

The next afternoon, Roger was getting ready to have his first guitar lesson of the week. The others – Maureen, Mark, Adam, Chel and Andi – were either at work or school, so they wouldn't be home for a while.

Sighing, Roger strummed his fender guitar when there was a knock on the door. Standing up, he got up off the chair and went to answer the door. Standing in the doorway, was a young woman who looked to be about twenty-six-years-old. She was dressed in a tight purple sweater and tight blue jeans that showed off her fabulous curves. She had long raven-colored hair and beautiful green-gray eyes that were hidden behind oval-shaped glasses.

"H-h-hi." Roger stammered. _I sound like an idiot_ he thought.

"Hi." The girl said. Her voice sounded like she was recovering from a cold.

"Help you can I? I mean – can I help you?"

"Yes, I believe you can. I'm here for guitar lessons with Roger Davis." The girl told him.

"Oh, that's me. Roger my name is Davis – I mean – my name is Roger Davis."

"I'm Justine – Justine Griffin." The girl held out her hand for Roger to shake. He saw that she had chewed her nails down to little bits of nothing. She instantly took her hand back and looked down at the ground.

"Won't you come in, Justine." Roger told her. Justine smiled and made her way into the loft.

The guitar lesson was interesting – it seemed all Roger could focus on was Justine's chest instead of her fingering on the guitar.

They started off with scales and it turned out, Justine wasn't half bad. She kept trying her best and seemed comfortable with what Roger was doing.

"Now, let's see if you can play Musetta's Waltz. It was the first song I learned how to play on the guitar." Roger told her, putting his hands on top of hers and helped her strum the first chord of Musetta's Waltz. After about three times through with the first chord, Justine seemed to get it.

"Dad! We're home!" Andi called an hour later. Roger looked up from the couch, Justine strumming Roger's guitar.

"Dad? Who's that?" Chel asked, nodding her head to Justine.

"Chel, Andi – this is Justine Griffin, my guitar student. Justine, these are my girls – Chel and Andi." Roger introduced them. Justine smiled at the girls and stood up.

"I think we're done here, Roger. Thanks for the lesson." Justine stood up, kissed Roger's cheek and walked out the door.

"Dad, I don't believe you! It's been eighteen years since mom died and you just go throwing yourself at the first woman you see!" Chel exclaimed, getting her black messenger bag and went to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm gonna go to Gone Wired Café. I'm meeting my friends there. See ya daddy!" Andi kissed Roger's cheek before heading out the door.

"God, why me?" Roger asked, slumping down on the couch and put his elbows on his knees.

"I don't know, Rog." Mark's voice sounded from above him. Roger looked up into Mark's kind blue eyes as he sat down next to him on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked. He had given up on filming and had gone back to school. He was taking a few psychology courses and only filmed for a hobby.

"Don't pull any of that psychology crap on me. My girls won't talk to me – especially Chel. Mark, am I a good dad?" Roger wanted to know.

"Roger, you're trying to be the best dad you can be. I'll talk to Chel tomorrow after school and see what's wrong with her." Mark told him, smiling and standing up. Maureen had taken a job teaching a drama class and would be working late.

"Hey, Rog. Who was the girl in the tight purple sweater and tight blue jeans?" Mark inquired as he poured him and Roger some Sprite from the fridge.

"Oh, that was Justine Griffin – my new guitar student." Roger told him, taking a sip of his Sprite as Mark sat down next to him on the couch.

"She's pretty." Mark said. Roger smiled and nodded. _Not as pretty as Mimi though _Roger thought.

"So, where's Adam?" Roger asked.

"He's working." Mark answered. Adam was working at Tony's Pizza as a delivery boy.

"Okay." Roger looked down at the floor.

"Rog? Is everything okay?" Mark asked, placing a hand on Roger's shoulder.

"Yeah – everything's fine, Mark. I'm fucking great." Roger snapped, standing up and walking to his room. He slammed the door shut and refused to come out for the rest of the night.

--------------------

An hour later, Adam came home, exhausted and ready to collapse. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. A commercial for Dancing With The Stars was on, so Adam changed the channel.

"Hey Adam." Mark greeted him.

"Hey dad."

"Anything good on?"

"Not really."

"You hungry?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, a bit."

"Well, we ate already, so help yourself to your mother's spaghetti and meatballs."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Where is everyone?" Adam asked, standing up and walked to the tiny kitchen.

"Roger's in his room; Chel is with some friends and Andi is with your mom."

"Andi and mom together?" Adam felt a smile creep across his face.

"Yeah – they're shopping." Mark shuddered at the thought.

"I'm gonna take my dinner and eat in my room." Adam informed his dad. Mark nodded and watched his son walk to his room and close the door.

The loft seemed empty now – Collins and Lizzy were living in Boston where Collins taught Computer Graphics at Boston Community College. Lizzy was in seventh grade and was as shy as ever.

Mark remembered everything that had happened in the loft – from Mimi's near death experience to when he proposed to Maureen after she and Joanne broke up. There had been births, deaths, happiness, sadness, make-ups, break-ups and every emotion in between.

-----------------------

The next morning, Roger was heading to work at the Cat Scratch Club where he was a bartender when he saw a girl that looked like Chel talking to The Man. She smiled and walked away from him. The Man glared after her as she continued to walk down the sidewalk. Roger shook his head – it wasn't Chel – she was at school.

-----------------------

That afternoon, Roger and Justine had another guitar lesson together. As they laughed and talked, Roger learned a lot about her – she was an only child growing up in a middle-class family in a small city in Maine. She moved to New York to pursue a career in acting and hoped to make it on Broadway.

"That's a nice dream." Roger told her, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Justine said, sighing.

"Justine, I know we just met, but I wrote a little something for you. I hope you like it."

"What's it called?" Justine asked.

"I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You." Roger answered, blushing a bit.

"Aww. Roger." Justine said, blushing.

"I really hope you like it." Roger told her, strumming a chord on his guitar. Justine got comfortable and leaned in to hear him sing.

"_Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real. _

Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight

All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along

I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true

Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on  
Oh, right here is right where we belong

You never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for

Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger  
And I never ever felt this way

Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see

I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you." Roger sang.

"Roger. That was lovely." Justine told him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm glad you liked it." Roger said, handing Justine a Kleenex. Justine looked down at her watch.

"Shit! Roger! I've really gotta go. I'll see you Thursday." Justine quickly stood up and rushed out the door.

"I think I'm in love." Roger muttered to himself, smiling and stretched out on the couch, remembering what the day had been like with Justine in his life.

_A/N: don't own the lyrics to I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.  
A/N 2: i forgot to ask this in chapt. 1, but do you guys think i should continue this?  
A/N 3: do you guys think that Justine should end up with Roger or Joanne? please either PM me or leave a review saying which person she should end up with._


	3. Lunch With Mark

CHAPTER THREE  
(chapter title – Lunch With Mark)

"Hey Chel." Munchie, Chel's friend, greeted her at school the next day.

"Hi Munchie. Hey Raven." Chel greeted her group of fellow goth students. Munchie had gotten his nickname because he was always eating something and he hated his real name – Patrick.

"How was your weekend?" Raven asked, applying black lipstick to her lips. She had pale skin, deep black eyes and was the youngest in the group – she was a freshman.

"It was okay." Chel told her friends. The school bell rang, making Chel roll her eyes – she hated all her classes and hated her teachers even more.

"So, Raven tells me that your dad is seeing someone." Munchie spoke up.

"Okay – first of all, he's not. Secondly, even if he was, she's just too young for him." Chel told her friends.

"Here comes Little Miss Sunshine." Chel whispered in Munchie's ear. Munchie bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Hey Chel. Hi Patrick." Andi greeted her sister and Munchie.

"Andi – make like a fly and shoo." Chel muttered.

"Class – take your seats." Ms. Staton, the Health teacher, told the class. The kids all moaned and groaned, but eventually moved to their seats. Chel was seated next to Raven on one side and Munchie on the other with Andi right behind her.

The day went on at a snail's pace, but at lunchtime, Chel saw Mark's car parked out front.

"Oh God – not today." Chel muttered. She really didn't feel like talking to Mark about her problems or whatnot.

"Who's that?" Raven asked, pulling her dark hair into a ponytail.

"That's my dad's best friend – Mark Cohen. He's a psychologist and twice a month, he and I get together for lunch." Chel explained.

"Ew." Raven said, staring at Mark's car.

"You've got that right, Raven." Chel said, rolling her eyes as Mark waved to her.

"You'll be back this afternoon, right?" Munchie inquired, stuffing his face full of pizza.

"Of course. Dad wouldn't want me to miss class." Chel told her friends, making a vomit motion with her finger. Munchie and Raven smirked as Chel got in the car with Mark, throwing her black messenger bag in the backseat.

"Let's get this over with." Chel told Mark, folding her arms across her chest and stared out the window.

"Where do you want to go to lunch?" Mark inquired.

"Don't really care." Chel told him, continuing to stare out the window.

"Well, what are you in the mood for?"

"Don't know."

"Chel – be reasonable."

"Fine. Italian."

"I can go for some Italian, too." Mark smiled at her and pulled out of the school parking lot. Chel dug her iPod out and turned it on. She moved her head to the rhythm of the current Dark Suns song that was playing. Mark sighed and turned on the radio to a talk show that he liked.

-----------------

They reached Tour of Italy a few minutes later. Chel sighed and put her iPod away just as Mark found a place to park and shut off the ignition.

As they walked inside, Chel thought of all the reasons why Mark would want to take her to lunch on his break. He did this twice every month and Chel was starting to get the feeling that he probably wanted to 'bond' with her. Major yuck.

"Chel? What do you want for lunch?" Mark's question startled Chel out of her thoughts.

"Slice of cheese pizza and a medium Coke." Chel told him her order and went to find a place to sit towards the back of the restaurant. Looking out the large window, she saw people running, walking dogs, talking on their cell phones and young lovers holding hands.

"So, what do you like about school so far?" Mark asked, setting the tray of food in front of her.

_That it's almost over _Chel thought. "Probably hanging out with Munchie and Raven in between classes." Chel answered.

"Tell me more about Munchie and Raven."

"What is there to tell? They're my friends." Chel took a bite of her cheese pizza and adjusted her spiked collar so that it was looser around her neck.

"What do you like to do together?"

"Talk."

"That's it?" Mark took a bite of his spaghetti and took a long sip of his lemonade.

"Yeah. Basically."

"What does Raven look like?"

"She has pale skin and deep black eyes. She's a freshie."

"A what?"

"Freshie – slang for freshman."

"I see." Mark blew on his spaghetti and took a big bite. Chel took a bite of her pizza and stared out the window.

"Chel, do you think I could get you to do something for me?" Mark inquired, taking out a red notebook from his bag and handed it to Chel.

"Um, depends on what it is."

"I want you to write me a journal."

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to write in it every day – your thoughts, how you're feeling, stuff like that. I also want you to show it to me every two weeks."

"Why do you want me to do this?"

"Your dad told me how you weren't fitting in with other people at school, so I suggested that you keep a journal." Mark answered, handing Chel the spiral-bound notebook. In the left hand corner, she could see that Mark had already written her name in black marker.

"Uncle Mark, I need to get back to class now. Thanks for lunch." Chel stood up and walked out the door, Mark following right behind her.

--------------

Chel arrived back at school to see Munchie, Raven and Bones waiting for her. Bones got his nickname because the junior boy hardly ever ate. He wasn't anorexic or anything – he was just going through a 'stage' in his life.

"Hey Chel." Bones greeted her. Chel smiled and looked him up and down – he was dressed in the usual black – black pants, a black sweatshirt and black shoes. Chel smiled at him and wrapped him in a hug.

"How was lunch with short, light and dorky?" Munchie asked, popping a chocolate chip into his mouth. Chel shrugged her shoulders and told them about her lunch date with Mark – she decided to leave the journal out of the conversation.

"Well, we're gonna be late for class if we don't hurry." Bones told the group. Raven, Munchie and Chel didn't care that they were late for class, but Bones always wanted them to get there on time.

Sighing, Chel followed her friends – knowing that another stupid lesson was about to be learned in her classes. She couldn't wait to get out of school – graduation was only less than six months away with so much going on in between that Chel didn't even know where to begin.


	4. Entries from Chel's Journal

CHAPTER FOUR  
(chapter title – Entries from Chel's Journal)

_November 10th, 2006 – 4:00 PM_

_Not exactly what to put here. Mark said to write about what I wanted, but there's nothing really to say. _

--------------------

_November 14th, 2006 – midnight_

_It's storming tonight. Rain sometimes soothes me – I don't know why, it just does. _

_I think about my mom a lot – dad tells amazing stories about her that I pretend not to be interested in, but I always am. She was only twenty-two when she died which isn't very old now that I think about it. _

--------------------

_November 15th, 2006 – 3:45 PM_

_Guess who got stuck babysitting? That's right – me. I'm watching Taye and Nicki. They're so annoying – always whining and fighting – it's enough to drive me up the wall. Andi's not even helping – she's just sitting there and letting me do the work. It's not fair. I'm so pissed right now – I can't even describe how I'm feeling._

--------------------

_November 17th, 2006 – 5:00 PM_

_Bones just called to say 'hey'. He doesn't do that too often, so that's kinda weird, ya know? _

_My new computer came today and I can't wait to start using it. It's black with _The Nightmare Before Christmas _stickers on it (okay, I put them there. I've had them forever). My screen name is _DarkGoddess247. _I so can not wait to get the internet set up so that I can chat with Bones, Raven and Munchie._

-----------------------

_November 20th, 2006 – 8:00 PM_

_Bones, Raven, Munchie and I just got back from the movies. We saw _Headless Ghost_, which was so awesome (in a nerdy sorta way). Bones put his arm around the back of my chair and left it there for a moment or two. I'm starting to get the feeling that he likes me – ew. He's been my best friend since third grade _and _he plays in my dad's band – drums._

-------------------------

_November 21st, 2006 – 10:00 PM_

_Dad and I got into a huge fight that resulted with me being grounded for a week. I really don't remember what happened – I came home from my 'date' with Bones and all of a sudden, I'm grounded. As a result, I'm on kitchen duty for our Thanksgiving dinner, which means I'm with perky people. Ewwwwwwww! I HATE PERKY PEOPLE! That's why I hate school so much._

------------------------

_November 23rd, 2006 – 12:00 noon_

_Here I am, in the kitchen with Maureen, Joanne, Andi, Justine (dad has been sneaking glances at her all day), Lizzy, Nicki and Alison. The guys – dad, Mark, Adam, Collins, Benny and Taye – are watching a football game on TV. They SUCK. Oh, well. I can't stand any sports whatsoever. But that's just me – I don't know about the rest of these losers – I mean the rest of my family._

-------------------------

_November 23rd, 2006 – 6:00 PM_

_OMG! I'm so excited – Dark Suns are coming to Rockefeller Center next year – they're only my favorite band ever. Bones, Raven, Munchie and I are planning to do something to get tickets – they're $200.00 a piece, which stinks. I'll figure something out._

--------------------

_November 23rd, 2006 – 8:00 PM_

_I don't think I can stand anybody's perkiness any longer – they're just too damn loud – especially – well, everyone. _

_I'm sitting in the hospital as I write this – Collins had a coughing attack during the football game and now we're just waiting for the results. Lizzy's upset – she thinks her dad's gonna die, but my dad's comforting her, telling her that everything will be okay and crap like that. He even said that if Collins doesn't make it, that Lizzy is more than welcome to live with us – as if our house wasn't crazy enough. Mark, Maureen and Adam are looking for a house to call 'their own' while we live in the craphole of a loft. _

_I hate to admit it, but I'm kinda worried about Collins. Like Andi, my dad, and I, he has HIV – well, AIDS now. He was caught up on his medication and his AZT, so I don't know why after all this time, why now? It's scary. Very scary._


	5. Points of View

CHAPTER FIVE  
(chapter title – Points of View)

Adult's POVs  
  
**Justine's POV  
**  
Even though I don't know Collins that well, I hope he's going to be okay. I feel bad for his daughter, tho. After he dies, what will happen to her? From what Roger told me, she has no real family that he knows of.

I just wish there was someway that I could help with Lizzy and Collins. I pray to God that Collins is gonna turn out just fine. That this is just one horrible nightmare that we're all a part of.

**Roger's POV  
**  
I can't believe that Collins is in the hospital. He was so happy and healthy, but now, he's inches away from death. Lizzy's crying her eyes out – I've done my best to comfort her. I even told her that she could live with us if something bad ever happened to Collins.

**Maureen's POV  
**  
OMG! Poor Lizzy! Poor Collins, especially poor Collins. Ever since Angel passed away, he and Mark are the ones who kept (or are keeping) us all together. Time is a precious gift and we should cherish it.

**Mark's POV**

I can't believe what's happening – one minute, us guys were joking on the couch and then the next, we're here in the hospital. We're all scared for Collins – he's had AIDS since 1970 – 36 years. He's been my good friend for thirteen of those thirty-six years. I don't want to lose him – I've already lost Mimi and Angel. I don't want him to be taken from me as well.

**Joanne's POV **

I can't believe my eyes – one minute Collins is as healthy as a horse, the next minute, he's rushed to the hospital. I keep looking over at Lizzy – poor girl. I've heard Roger say that she's more than welcome to live with him and the girls.

Please God – let him be okay. That's all I ask.

**Benny's POV**

I know we already lost Angel, but we cannot afford to lose Collins. He's the one that's kept us together – along with Mark. I was sure after Angel died that Collins would commit suicide or something. But that's not in his nature. I just wish for a miracle to happen – like what happened with Mimi on Christmas Eve 1990 (Joanne told me about it at work one day).

Please let something happen to this gentle creature – a miracle is all I ask for.

**Alison's POV**

I really don't know anyone all that well – except for Collins and Benny. Collins is like a second father to me – he's got that fatherly way about him – kind and very funny. His little girl, Lizzy, is very lucky to call him 'dad'.

Anyway, I just wish that some sort of miracle would happen to Collins – he can't die just yet – he has so much to live for. He can't just give it up like that.

Kid's POVs

**Adam's POV**

I really don't know what happened – one minute, Uncle Collins was enjoying the game with the rest of the guys and then the next minute, we're here in the hospital. I just hope that UC is gonna be okay. He's one of my favorite people and I would hate it if anything happened to him.

**Andi's POV**

I can't believe that Uncle Collins is in the hospital. I haven't been in a hospital since I broke my wrist in 2nd grade.

This is much more serious than a broken wrist – dad said that Uncle Collins might not survive – he's been battling AIDS for 36 years now – that's almost a lifetime. Dad also said that mom and Aunt Angel died of AIDS – well, actually, mom's was a combination of AIDS and blood loss.

I just pray that Uncle Collins is gonna be okay.

**Chel's POV**

I'm not really attached to anyone in this family, but I do have feelings for Collins. He's my dad's best friend (besides Mark) and he's the one that my dad has known the longest.

I look around the room and see people crying – even Justine – who hasn't known him all that long.

Deep down, I wish that Collins will be okay so that people will stop crying and carrying on.

**Lizzy's POV**

I have known Collins all of my twelve years of living. He was the one who brought me into his loving family where I met my best friend Nicki.

I just wish that my dad will be okay – I don't know if I can live without him. Uncle Roger has offered his home to me, but I'm wary about it. I want to, but I don't know what's holding me back. It's not that I have any real family – my mom was a student of Collins that gave me up for adoption as soon as I was born. Collins instantly took me in and we bonded. I didn't care that he was high or drunk half the time – he was my father – that's what matters the most.

I guess what I'm trying to say is – please God – don't take my father away from me. I love him with all my heart.

**Nicki's POV**

I feel so bad for Lizzy right now – her dad's dying while the rest of ours are living (well, I don't know about mine – Mom adopted me when I was born). I mean – Adam has Mark; Chel and Andi have Roger; Taye has Benny and Lizzy has Collins.

I love Collins and everything – please don't take him away from us.

**Taye's POV**

I know I'm one of the shyest kids in the group, but I just wanna say, don't take Uncle Collins away from us. He's Daddy and Uncles Mark and Roger's best friend. He's also Lizzy's dad – she needs him just like I need my daddy in my life.

_Son of man look to the sky  
__Lift your spirit, set it free  
__Someday you'll walk tall with pride  
__Son of man, a man in time you'll be_

_In learning you will teach  
And in teaching you will learn  
You'll find your place beside the  
Ones you love  
Oh, and all the things you dreamed of  
The visions that you saw  
Well, the time is drawing near now  
It's yours to claim in all_

_Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to Son of Man. belongs to Phil Collins. 'nuff said.  
A/N 2: I STILL NEED VOTES! should Justine end up with Roger or Joanne? DEADLINE IS OCT. 12.

* * *


	6. Elaborate Lives

A/N: hey everyone. it's me again - updating chapt. 6 of How Do You Measure A Year. hope everyone's enjoying this story as much as i enjoy writing it. IF YOU READ, REVIEW (please)

* * *

CHAPTER SIX  
(chapter title – Elaborate Lives)

**Roger's Point of View**

As I sat with Collins in his hospital room, I felt the life draining from Collins' form. I couldn't lose him now – not now. He's one of my best friends – I don't know what I would do without him.

"Rog – before I go." Collins whispered so quietly I had to lean over the bed in order to hear him.

"Yeah, Col?" I asked, feeling the sting of tears in my eyes.

"I-I want you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"I want you to take care of Lizzy when I'm gone."

"I will, man. You can trust me." I blinked my eyes to keep the tears from coming, but it was no use. I thought of all sorts of things to keep my mind off of Collins dying – some songs I was working on, my girls, Lizzy – anything.

"Rog, sing me something." Collins requested. I nodded, knowing the perfect song to sing – it was a song I had been working on for a while and didn't have a chance to perform.

"Okay – how about Which Way To Nowhere." I suggested. Collins weakly nodded as I took a deep breath and began to sing.

"_I don't remember which way to nowhere  
Walking on glass, floating on air  
It hurts to be lonely, it hurts to be near you  
It's already over, I'm starting to wear down _

So, when all isn't what it...what it appears to be  
And there's no one to hold you, no one to set you free  
I will bring you the mountain, carry the weight of it all  
When there's nothing but which way to nowhere,  
I'll be your star

You wanted promises, you held the wrong hand  
You were holding the candle...burning at both ends  
Never a moment...he let you think clearly  
You were losing your fire, left out in the wind so long

In your eyes...eyes  
I'm alone  
In your eyes...eyes  
Ohhhhh

So, when all isn't what it...what it appears to be  
And there's no one to hold you, no one to set you free  
I will bring you the mountain, carry the weight of it all  
When there's nothing and no one, there's nothing to go on  
and nothing but which way to nowhere,  
I am your star" I sang, tears streaming down my cheeks.

An hour later, the nurse kicked me out so that Collins could get some rest. Not wanting to leave, I squeezed Collins' hand gently and made my way out of the room, closing the door behind me.

As I walked to where Mark, Joanne, Maureen and the others were waiting, I felt the sting of tears in my eyes – I couldn't lose Collins – not now.

"How's he doing?" Mark asked as I sat down next to him.

"Not improving. Not dying." I told him, feeling tears come to my eyes again. Maureen put a hand on my arm and looked at me sympathically.

"Rog, he'll pull through. He's Collins." Maureen reassured me. I looked over at her and sighed.

"Maureen, I know he'll pull through. It's just." I sighed and shook my head.

"Just what?" Mark inquired, looking into my eyes.

"It's just a matter of time." I finished my sentence from earlier.

"Excuse me, but you're going to have to leave." Collins' doctor told us. The three of us stood up and walked out the hospital door. My thoughts were with Collins – I hoped that my dear friend would pull through the night and be okay.

-------------------

It was at midnight when we received the phone call. I had been half-asleep when I heard Maureen cry out. I heard Mark's comforting words as I walked out into the living area – Adam, Andi and Chel right behind me.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Adam inquired, his blond spiky hair sticking up in a million different directions.

"I-i-it's y-y-your U-U-Uncle C-C-Col-Collins." Maureen hiccoughed.

_Oh shit _I thought – not really wanting to hear what Maureen had to say.

"It's okay, sweetie." Mark comforted Maureen, tears streaming down his own cheeks.

"What about Uncle Collins, Aunt Maureen?" Andi asked, walking over to Maureen and hugged her. Maureen hugged Andi as hard as she could and cried.

"Rog, I need to talk to you." Mark told me. I nodded and followed him to his and Maureen's room.

"What's up?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

"The phone call we got about five minutes ago." Mark started.

"What about it?" I inquired. I could see tears in Mark's eyes.

"Mark? What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Roger." Mark swallowed. "Roger – Collins died."

"What? When?" I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Around eleven." Mark let out a sob. I leaned over and hugged him, feeling tears stream down my cheeks.

"What are we going to do without him?" I asked between sobs.

"I don't know." Mark sobbed. I rubbed his back and did my best to soothe him.

A sudden thought crossed my mind – Lizzy.

"Mark, what's going to happen with Lizzy?" I questioned.

"I don't know, Rog. We'll deal with her later – right now, I just want to something for Collins – a funeral or memorial service." Mark said. I nodded and hugged Mark one last time before standing up and going to my room. I saw Andi, Adam and Maureen sitting on the couch. Chel was standing in a corner, arms folded across her chest.

"Chel? You okay?" I asked, going over to her.

"Leave me alone." She snarled.

"Chelsea…" I warned. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Attitude adjustment young lady." I told her, going to my room and changing into regular clothes – a blue sweater, jeans and my sneakers. I then grabbed my leather jacket and headed out the door.

**Mark's Point of View**

"Roger! Get back here!" I called after him, grabbing my own fleece jacket and ran down the stairs after him.

"Get the fuck away from me Cohen." He growled.

"No. Not until you tell me why the hell you ran out of there." I told him. He sighed and started to walk away when I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Jesus Mark! What the hell is your problem?" Roger asked, surprised.

"We'll deal with my problem later. Tell me what your problem is." I said, trying to keep warm. It was a cold November night – probably one of the coldest of the year.

"Don't pull that physiatrist shit on me." Roger snarled.

"Roger – language." I warned. This wasn't the first time I had seen him like this.

"Just leave me alone."

"After you tell me why the hell you're acting like this."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." I challenged.

"It should've been me – not Collins."

"What?"

"I should've died – not Collins."

"Roger – there's nothing we can do, except plan for Collins' funeral."

"What about Lizzy?"

"She can live with Joanne until we figure something out."

"No, Mark. That's not what I told her – I _promised _Collins that we would take care of her – no matter what."

"Roger – the loft is crazy enough. There are six people living in a very small space."

"But you, Maureen and Adam are moving out soon."

"I know – only after that can Lizzy move in – hell, she can even have my room." I told him, feeling the cold sink into my bones.

"Mark, let's go inside. I'm freezing my ass off." Roger said.

"Good idea – take your AZT."

"Already did."

"When?"

"A couple hours ago – so did Chel and Andi."

"O-okay." I was shocked – I usually had to remind Roger twenty times a day to take his AZT.

**Maureen's Point of View**

I was relieved to see both Mark and Roger come into the loft – I feared that Roger had run away and Mark had to track him down.

"Pookie! Rog! You're okay!" I squealed, running to them and kissed Mark on the lips. I felt him smile against mine as we deepened the kiss.

"Get a room." Roger teased, hanging his jacket on one of the coat pegs and headed to his room.

"Marky, is everything okay?" I asked my loving husband. Mark smiled and kissed my temple – a telltale sign that everything had worked out between them.

"Where are the kids?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my waist and brought me to the couch.

"Bed." I told him, getting on top of him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I loved the way he held me.

-----------------

"Mo? Everything okay?" Mark asked later that evening. I had woken up crying and couldn't stop.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him, turning my face so he couldn't see me. I felt him turn over and take my face in his hands.

"You're not fine – you've been crying." Mark told me, kissing my forehead and took me in his arms.

"I'm just upset about Collins. That's all." I told him.

"I know, honey. So am I. It was just a shock to lose a special person like him." Mark said, holding me close. I suddenly heard a noise like singing, but it was really bad.

"What is that?" I asked, climbing out of Mark's lap and slid the door open.

"It's coming from Rog's room." Mark said, putting on a shirt and followed me out of our room and to Roger's room.

"Roger? It's Mark and Maureen. Can we come in?" Mark asked gently, knocking on Roger's bedroom door.

"Go away." Roger growled from the other side.

I sighed and placed a hand on Mark's arm. He smiled and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Rog, would it be okay if I stayed with you tonight?" I inquired. The door slid open and Roger emerged, eyes red, guitar in his hand.

"What the fuck do you mean, Maureen?" he questioned, eyes wide.

"What I mean is." I took a deep breath, receiving uncomfortable looks from both Roger and Mark. "That I want to stay with you. Just to make sure you don't commit suicide or something crazy like that." I added the last part quickly.

"Maureen, sweetie, why don't you let me stay with him." Mark suggested. I rolled my eyes and kissed Mark's cheek.

"Okay, you two. Just don't go gay on me." I told them, shoving Mark inside and closed the door behind him.

I then walked back to our room and climbed back into bed. I laid awake – mostly because I couldn't sleep – Roger and Mark were talking and I couldn't believe that Collins had been taken from us.

**No One's Point of View**

Around five o'clock in the morning, Maureen heard singing, but softly. Sitting up in bed, she put on one of Mark's sleep shirts, climbed out of bed and opened the door. She quietly closed the door behind her and saw Roger sitting on the couch, guitar in his hand. He was dressed in a white wife beater, plaid boxers and wool socks.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath, scribbling something onto the pad of paper in front of him.

"Roger? What the hell are you doing?" she asked, startling the musician to death.

"Jesus Christ Maureen!" Roger hissed, nearly jumping out of his skin as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Do you know what time it is?" Maureen inquired.

"I really don't care about that right now."

"Where's Mark?"

"Sleeping. He fell asleep around two o'clock." Roger told her. That's when Maureen noticed the guitar and the notebook in front of him.

"Whatcha doing?" Maureen questioned.

"Making brownies." Roger responded sarcastically.

"That's not funny."

"I know."

"Seriously. What are you doing?"

"Working on a new song."

"May I listen?"

"Sure, I guess."

Maureen smiled and made herself comfortable on the couch. As Roger played a soothing introduction, she nodded her head to the tune.

"_We all lead such elaborate lives  
__Wild ambitions in our sights  
__How an affair of the heart survives  
__Days apart and hurried nights  
__Seems quite unbelievable to me  
__I don't want to live like that  
__Seems quite unbelievable to me  
__I don't want to love like that  
__I just want our time to be  
__Slower and gentler, wiser, free  
__We all live in extravagant times  
__Playing games we can't all win  
__Unintended emotional crimes  
__Take some out take others in_

_I'm so tired of all we're going through  
__I don't want to live like that  
__I'm so tired of all we're going through  
__I don't want to love like that  
__I just want to be with you  
__Now and forever, peaceful true_

This may not be the moment  
To tell you face to face  
But I could wait forever  
For the perfect time and place." Roger sang, tears in his emerald green eyes.

"That's all I've got so far." He added.

"I don't care, Rog. It's beautiful." Maureen told him, smiling slightly. Roger smiled and stood up.

"I'm gonna try and get some sleep. I'll see you later." Roger said, not bothering to stifle a yawn. Maureen laughed and went to the room she shared with Mark.

As she climbed into bed, Maureen thought about the song that Roger had sung for her – it was beautiful.

Maureen then got into a comfortable position and fell asleep, dreaming of what Collins, Mimi and Angel were up to.

* * *

A/N 2: don't own the lyrics to Which Way to Nowhere and Elaborate Lives. belongs to respected owners. 'nuff said.

* * *


	7. A Year In The Life Of Friends

CHAPTER SEVEN  
(chapter title – A Year In The Life of Friends)

"I want to thank you all for coming." Roger said into the microphone in front of him. It was three months later and he was at the Life Café, performing for the first time in a while.

"I especially want to thank my friends – the Cohen family, the Coffin family, Joanne and Nicki Jefferson, my girlfriend Justine Griffin and of course – my children – Chel, Andi and Lizzy for their love and support. I love you guys so much." Roger smiled and blew a kiss to where his family was sitting. They applauded loudly as Roger bowed. He put his hands up for silence.

"I want to take a minute to have a moment of silence for my friends who are no longer with me – my wife of eighteen years, Mimi Davis and my two friends Angel Schunard and Thomas Collins." Roger felt tears in his eyes as he bowed his head in silence for Mimi, Angel and Collins.

After a while, Roger lifted his head and smiled at the crowd.

"This first song is for my wife, Mimi and it's called Undiscovered. Hope you all enjoy." Roger told the audience.

_"Lonely as she's become  
Don't regret what she's done  
It's worth all the pain  
With a smile on her face, and a love in her heart  
She always sings _

_Says, I am...then whispers the word "undiscovered"  
Says, I can...open your eyes_

_Angel wandered too far from grace,  
But she saved the sinners in song  
How far will you let me go  
Before faith is lost in the dark?  
Twist her words and believe  
What you need you'll receive  
Never be the same_

_Take from her what you will  
Leave her empty and still  
She always sings."_ Roger sang. The audience went wild with applause. Roger smiled and took a sip of water from the stool sitting next to him.

"This next song, It Takes Time To Fall, is written for my daughter, Chelsea – Chel for short. She is actually the one who inspired the idea for this song. I love you, Chel." Roger blew a kiss to his daughter and strummed his guitar.

"_It's okay, you're not alone  
You're on the luckiest star that's taken you far away  
Did you know, that the rain in the yard has taken to going insane?  
A little nuts...oh, a little lost _

_She relates, she recoils  
When she stands on her own, it takes her so far away  
I didn't know that she was breaking my heart  
She made it so warm and sweet  
A little numb, oh, a little more_

_I know the story's getting old  
I know the time it takes to fall  
Sometimes it's all you need  
A kiss, a please, a wave goodbye,  
A dream, a drug, a kiss goodnight  
Sometimes it's all you need  
Ooo...ooo...ooo...ooo...ooo_

_My head aches, I lay down  
If I could only escape from the undertow that's pulling me down  
I wake up, but Im waiting alone when I get to the end of the day  
A little numb, a little late_

_I can see, in the dark  
You're so easy to trace, like a moth to the spark in your eyes  
On my own, keeping time to a mem'ry that once was the beat of my heart  
A little down, a little cold."_ Roger sang, his eyes on Chel the entire time. He thought that he saw her smile, but it could've been the shadows on her face.

"Thank you. You're all too kind." Roger told the audience as they burst into applause. He then sat down on the stool and the houselights dimmed a bit more.

"This next song." Roger started. "I wrote a week after Mimi died. I couldn't live without her – she had been my everything. She was the sweetest, kindest woman I have ever known – when she wasn't going through her mood swings when she was pregnant with our twin girls." Roger joked. A few people in the audience laughed as Roger strummed his guitar.

"This song is called Rhyme and Reason. Hope you enjoy." Roger made sure he had his fingering right before moving onto Rhyme and Reason.

"_It's so cold, let's take flight  
Well, we won't need a net, hold on tight  
A new ride is unveiled, and we don't need to try  
So there's no way to fail _

_A desperate look in our eyes, holding on to one another  
Holding on for all our lives, just letting go to discover_

_It's okay to realize  
Being born into nothing and no one and nowhere, it's all a surprise_

_The desperate look in our eyes, holding on to one another  
Holding on for all our lives, just letting go to discover  
That love don't need a reason  
And love don't need a rhyme  
I'm standing here pleading  
And you just cover your eyes."_ Roger sang, feeling tears in his eyes. The audience applauded as Roger finished the song.

"I'm gonna take a ten minute break. There's CDs and posters in the back that I'll be signing after the performance tonight." Roger told the audience before running off stage to the back room. He just needed some air before performing again.

"Knock knock." A familiar voice came from the shadows, making Roger spin around.

"Hey you." He greeted Justine as she came over to him.

"Your songs are wonderful. I really like them." She told him.

"Thanks. Don't worry, I'll sing your song, sweetie." Roger kissed Justine's forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her close to him.

"Hey, Rog. Could I ask you something?" Justine asked.

"Sure, love."

"I'm getting off early for work tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come out to lunch with my parents and I."

"Of course. What time?"

"I'm meeting my parents at two at Mick's American Café."

"Sure. I'll be there."

"Thanks so much, Rog."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"Rog – you're on in five." Nita, the stage manager, told him.

"Thanks, Nita." Roger thanked the Hispanic woman before she disappeared.

"Well, I better head back. See you after the show, baby." Justine got up off of Roger's lap and walked out the door.

"Love you." Roger called after her.

"You, too." Justine called back.

Roger gathered his guitar and walked back onstage after Nita announced him.

"Hey everyone. Miss me?" Roger asked the audience. They laughed and applauded.

"Okay, okay. Settle down." Roger told them, smiling. He sat down on the stool and looked into the audience. He sang Your Eyes, One Song Glory and I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You before moving onto his newest material.

"This next song, ladies and gentlemen, is about my girlfriend, April. She slit her wrists in our bathtub after she found out that she had AIDS. Without further ado, here's to The One Who Got Away."

"_Can't help it but I wait all night  
Can't help it, but I wait all night without you  
Sunday morning didn't turn out right  
I came into the morning light without you _

_You left on the 'A' train, not even time to say  
Goodbye to the one that got away_

_I can be far away  
You won't be left behind  
As long as you remain my friend  
The easier I see the light of day_

_You lift me up like a summer breeze  
Slam me down so gracefully, you make it look so easy  
And when I don't want to be seen  
Times when I can't even breathe  
You're always air to me_

_I won't ask for much now  
I know the game you play  
Goodbye to the one that got away."_ Roger sang, feeling tears sting his eyes.

"This next song, Precious Little Meltdown, was one of the first songs I wrote. I wrote it just before April died and I went through withdrawal – the worst year of my life. Anyway, here's Precious Little Meltdown."

"_I'll put on the coat you want and pretend to rise above  
I'll carry the cross you bare and pretend to feel the love  
Tell you you're never alone, you're never alone _

_You want the answers to be in a tongue you understand  
You're looking for someone like me  
To tell you when to throw your hand  
What battles to fight, what causes are right_

_Then I drown in a precious little meltdown  
As you fly, riding the truth just like a butterfly  
You're all following me, as I follow you all  
Take a look and you'll see, that I lied to you all  
'Cause this song is all I have_

_Take all of the air I breathe and you hold it in your hand  
Take all that I want to be, it's more than I can stand  
Now I'm never alone, I'm never alone."_ Roger sang. The audience cheered and applauded.

He then sang Book of Endings, Ordinary Boy, Model Prisoner, Liken A Razor, Just Here To The Left Of You, Every Time Around and Cellophane Sun.

Before he knew it, it was time for the second to last song of the evening – Elaborate Lives.

"Okay, everyone. This is the second to last song for the evening. It's called Elaborate Lives and if we could all give a big round of applause, I'm sure Justine Griffin would join me on the stage." Roger clapped his hands together as the spotlight fell on Justine. She laughed and walked onto the stage. Everyone in the audience applauded as Justine joined Roger on the stage.

"I'm gonna kill you." Justine muttered as Roger played the opening to Elaborate Lives.

"This song is dedicated to everyone." Roger said into the microphone. Justine smiled and waited for her part in the song.

"_We all lead such elaborate lives  
__Wild ambitions in our sights  
__How an affair of the heart survives  
__Days apart and hurried nights  
__Seems quite unbelievable to me  
__I don't want to live like that  
__Seems quite unbelievable to me  
__I don't want to love like that  
__I just want our time to be  
__Slower and gentler, wiser, free  
__We all live in extravagant times  
__Playing games we can't all win  
__Unintended emotional crimes  
__Take some out take others in_

_I'm so tired of all we're going through  
__I don't want to live like that  
__I'm so tired of all we're going through  
__I don't want to love like that  
__I just want to be with you  
__Now and forever, peaceful true_

_This may not be the moment  
__To tell you face to face  
__But I could wait forever  
__For the perfect time and place._" Roger sang.

"_We all lead such elaborate lives  
__We don't know whose words are true  
__Strangers, lovers, husbands, wives  
__Hard to know who's loving who_." Roger and Justine sang.

"_Too many choices tear us apart  
__I don't want to live like that_." Justine crooned.

"_Too many choices tear us apart  
__I don't want to love like that_

_I just want to touch your heart  
__May this confession_." Roger sang.

"_Be the start_." Justine and Roger sang in unison. As the song ended, the audience applauded loudly as Justine and Roger bowed and motioned for their family to come onto the stage.

"This last song is called Seasons of Love. The soloists are Joanne Jefferson and Mark Cohen." Roger told the audience as his family crammed onto the stage. Chel, Adam, Andi, Nicki, Taye and Lizzy ended up standing in front of the adults.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
__Six hundred minutes,  
__Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
__Moments so dear.  
__Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
__Six hundred minutes  
__How do you measure, measure a year?_

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights  
__In cups of coffee  
__In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife._

_In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
__Six hundred minutes  
__How do you measure  
__A year in the life? _

_How about love?  
__How about love?  
__How about love? Measure in love.  
__Seasons of love. Seasons of love_." Everyone sang.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
__Six hundred minutes!  
__Five hundred twenty-five  
__Journeys to plan.  
__Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
__Six hundred minutes  
__How do you measure the life  
__Of a woman or a man?_" Joanne sang while everyone else sang 'ooh.'

"_In truths that she learned,  
__Or in times that he cried.  
__In bridges he burned.  
__Or the way that she died._" Mark sang.

"_It's time now to sing out,  
__Tho' the story never ends  
__Let's celebrate  
__Remember a year in the life of friends  
__Remember the love  
__Remember the love  
__Remember the love  
__Measure in love  
__Seasons of love  
__Seasons of love._" Everyone except Joanne sang.

"_Oh you've got to got to remember the love  
__You know that love is a gift from up above  
__Share love, give love, spread love  
__Measure, measure your life in loooooooove._" Joanne sang.

As soon as the group was done singing, the audience applauded as everyone except Roger made their way back to their seats.

"Okay, that's the show. I'll be over to sign CDs and posters in a second." Roger told the audience as the houselights came back up.

The Life Café was buzzing with chatter as Roger made his way over to the tables where his family was sitting.

"Hey Rog. You were wonderful." Maureen told him. Roger smiled and snuck up behind Justine, who was talking to Alison about something.

"Sweetie, could I talk to you for a sec?" Roger whispered in Justine's ear. She nodded and excused herself from her conversation with Alison.

Roger led Justine to the room off of the stage and closed the door.

"Justine, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for some time now, but I didn't know how do it properly." Roger started.

"O-kay." Justine said, unsure of where this was going.

Roger then got down on one knee and took Justine's left hand in his.

"I guess what I'm trying to ask is this – Justine Hailey Griffin – will you marry me?" Roger asked, pulling a velvet jewelry box out of his pocket.

"Oh. My. God. Of course, Roger. I'll marry you!" Justine exclaimed. Roger smiled and placed a plain gold band on her left ring finger – it fit perfectly. He then stood up and kissed Justine passionately.

"Rog! Hurry up! Your fans are going loco." Nita called into the room.

"Shit! I completely forgot about them." Roger muttered. He kissed Justine on the cheek and rushed out to where everyone was waiting for him.

"Roger! Roger! Roger! Roger!" the audience chanted. It was total ciaos.

"Okay, okay everyone. I'm here." Roger told everyone – walking to the back wall of the café, an arm wrapped around Justine.

"I was just proposing to my girlfriend." Roger told the audience. They all 'awed' and some even took pictures of Roger and Justine. Roger kissed Justine on the lips and went to sign autographs for his fans.

"Congrats Justine." Mark congratulated her. Joanne, Maureen and Alison all wanted to see Justine's ring.

"It's beautiful." Maureen said in complete awe.

"Thanks." Justine blushed, keeping an eye on Roger. She was so lucky to have a guy like him in her life.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to any of the songs. belongs to respected owners. 'nuff said.

* * *


	8. An Outing With Momsie And Daddy

CHAPTER EIGHT  
(chapter title – An Outing with Momsie and Daddy)

"ROGER EDWARD DAVIS! ARE YOU READY YET?" Justine yelled into the loft, which was deserted.

"ROGER!" Justine called, walking from room to room, frantically searching for Roger – or any sign of life.

"I'M WIN WERE." Roger called from the bathroom. Justine let out a sigh of relief and knocked on the bathroom door. Roger opened the door – he was shirtless and had on navy blue dress pants. He held a toothbrush in his hand.

"Is everything okay?" Justine asked. Roger nodded, walking back to the sink to spit out the toothpaste in his mouth.

"Yeah, everything's fine, sweetheart." Roger reassured her.

"That's good because you're an ass for not answering me when I called you." Justine told him, slapping him playfully on the arm. Roger laughed and held her close to him, breathing in her strawberry shampoo.

"Let me put on my shirt and then we can get going." Roger told her, kissing her forehead and led the way to his room. Justine followed like a puppy following its owner.

"So, where are the girls?" Justine asked.

"Oh, they're at various friends houses – Chel is at Bones', Andi is at Lindsey's and Lizzy is at Nicki and Joanne's place." Roger told her, fishing around in his closet for an undershirt and his nice blue button up shirt.

"I bet you're bummed that Mark, Maureen and Adam moved out." Justine said, walking over to Roger and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"To tell you the truth, I'm a little bummed." Roger told her, a frown forming on his face. Justine kissed her fiancée's cheek and buried her head in his neck. Roger reached down and kissed her.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too." She told him, kissing his cheek.

"How do I look?" Roger asked. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt, navy blue dress pants and dress shoes.

"You look handsome." Justine told him, smiling.

"You look stunning." Roger told her. Justine smiled and blushed – she was wearing a light yellow skirt that barely touched her ankles, a pale yellow sweater a matching tank top. Her dark hair was curled and down, touching her shoulders. On her feet, she wore sandals with blue rhinestones along the sides. She carried a yellow handbag and even had yellow nail polish on her fingers and toes. Around her neck hung a gold chain with a music note charm on it – Roger's first present to her.

"I look like a fuckin' canary." Justine mumbled as she and Roger headed out the door. As soon as Justine stepped out, she pulled her sweater closer to her.

The two of them got in a cab and told the driver to go to Mick's American Café.

"So, tell me about Momsie and Daddy." Roger half teased. Justine whacked him with her handbag playfully.

"Well, Momsie – Dana Griffin – is a wildlife photographer and Daddy – Mike Griffin – is a chef at Trump Tower Hotel." Justine told Roger. She saw his eyebrows arch in surprise.

"Oh, come on Rog – we're not _that _rich." Justine teased, threatening to hit him with her handbag again.

"I know, sweetie. I was teasing." Roger told her, wrapping his arms around her waist and drew her close.

"So, what do your parents do?" Justine asked.

"Um – actually, my parents aren't around anymore." Roger told her, looking out the window.

"Oh, Rog. I'm so sorry." Justine apologized.

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"What happened to them?"

"Dad died of a heart attack when I was thirteen and mom died of cancer when I was twenty-two. That's when I moved to New York and met up with Collins, Benny and of course, Mark." Roger told her, blinking the tears out of his eyes.

"Do you have any siblings?" Justine inquired.

"Yeah – two sisters and a brother – Kathy, Amy and Jonathon. You'll meet them at the wedding." Roger told her, kissing her cheek.

A few minutes later, they reached Mick's American Café and instantly spotted Dana and Mike Griffin. Justine smiled and got out of the cab to greet them while Roger paid the driver.

Roger braced himself for what would be coming. As he walked towards Dana and Mike, he realized how much Justine looked a lot like her mom – slender, fair-skinned and had raven-colored hair. Her dad, on the other hand, was short, bald and plump.

"Momsie, Daddy – this is Roger Davis – the man I was telling you about. Roger, meet Dana and Mike Griffin." Justine introduced her parents and Roger.

"It's nice to meet you, Roger. Justine has told us all about you." Mike told Roger, thumping him on the back.

"All good things, I hope." Roger said, coughing.

"Of course, dear." Dana Griffin spoke up. Roger smiled and took Justine's hand in his as the four of them headed inside.

"So, Roger – what do you do for a living?" Mike asked as soon as the four of them were seated – Roger and Justine on one side and Mike and Dana on the other.

"I teach guitar lessons and work at three different clubs – the Cat Scratch, Kennedy and Paradise." Roger told him, placing an arm around the back of Justine's chair.

"Justine tells us you have three girls. Is that right?" Dana inquired.

"Two by birth – one by adoption." Roger answered.

"What are their names?" Mike questioned.

"Chelsea – Chel for short, Andrea – Andi for short and Elizabeth – Lizzy for short." Roger said.

"How old are they?" Mike inquired.

"Chel and Andi just turned nineteen and Lizzy's thirteen." Roger told him, taking a sip of his wine. He felt Justine poke him in the ribs, which meant he probably did something wrong.

"What?" Roger hissed.

"Nothing." Justine told him, smirking.

------------------

The rest of the lunch went incredibly well. The four of them discussed wedding plans and who all would be coming from both sides of the family. When the Griffins were talking about Justine's great-grandmother, Rose, and if she would be coming or not, Roger kept his eyes cast downward.

"…Roger, don't you think?" Mr. Griffin asked, startling Roger out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was – thinking. What did you ask, Mr. Griffin?" Roger inquired.

"Please – call me Mike. And I was just wanting to know if-" the rest of his question was cut off by Roger's AZT beeper going off.

"Excuse me for a minute." Roger excused himself and went to the bathroom. Popping two AZT pills in his mouth, he cupped his hand under the faucet and swallowed them. He then wiped his mouth and headed back to where Justine, Mike and Dana were waiting for him.

"There you are, honey." Justine greeted him. Roger smiled and kissed her cheek before sitting back down.

"Momsie, Daddy and I were talking about going and seeing that new Broadway musical, _Spamalot_ tonight. Wanna come?" Justine asked.

"Sure. Sounds like fun. Just let me call the loft really quick and let the girls know where I am." Roger said, excusing himself so that he could go outside and call the loft on his cell phone.

"_Speeeeeeeeeeeeeeak_." Mark and Roger's voice echoed in Roger's ear.

"Hey girls – it's me calling to say that Justine, her parents and I are going to see _Spamalot _tonight. I'll be home around midnight, just letting you girls know. Try not to kill each other. Love you. Bye." Roger said into the receiver. Smiling, he closed his cell phone and walked back to where Justine and her parents were waiting for him.

---------------------

An hour later, Roger, Justine, Mike and Dana were settled in their seats at Manhattan Garden Theatre, waiting for the Broadway musical, _Spamalot _to begin.

"Did you ever watch any of the Monty Python movies?" Justine whispered.

"Yeah – my favorites were Monty Python and the Holy Grail and Life of Brian." Roger whispered back.

"My favorite was Monty Python's Flying Circus." Justine told him, smiling.

"I've never heard of-" Roger started to say, but Justine cut him off.

"Shh. It's starting." Justine told him, turning her attention to the stage.

-------------------

After the musical, it was almost eleven at night.

"Always look on the bright side of life." Roger sang.

"That musical was hilarious. Thank you Momsie and Daddy." Justine thanked her parents before getting into the cab that Roger had hailed.

"You're welcome, honey." Dana told her daughter.

"It was nice to meet you, Roger." Mike told Roger, shaking his hand firmly.

"You, too, sir." Roger said, smiling.

"Bye Dana. Nice to meet you." Roger told Justine's mom.

"Nice to meet you, too, Roger." Dana told him, hugging Roger. Roger hugged her back and climbed into the cab after Justine.

"I had a lot of fun today. Thanks for bringing me – never mind." Roger said, laughing at Justine's sleeping form. He told the driver the address to the loft and took Justine in his lap, not wanting to let her go.


	9. Maids of Honor, Bridesmaids and Groom

CHAPTER NINE  
(chapter title – Maids of Honor, Groomsmen and Bridesmaids – oh my!)

Justine and Roger sat on the couch in the loft, sipping iced tea and talking to their friends – Benny, Alison, Mark, Maureen and Joanne – about plans for the wedding. The kids – Taye, Breanne (the Coffin's five-year-old daughter) Adam, Chel, Andi, Lizzy and Nicki – were off somewhere.

"What Roger and I wanted to talk to you guys about is our wedding." Justine told the people sitting in front of her.

"We were talking and we want Benny and Mark to be Best Men and Alison, Maureen and Joanne to be Maids of Honor." Roger said, wrapping an arm around Justine's shoulders.

"Of course, you guys." Mark told them, smiling at Maureen.

"I don't know if I'll be able to fit into a bridesmaids dress by the time the baby comes." Maureen joked. She was seven months pregnant with her second child.

"I'm sure we can find _something_." Justine told her, smiling.

"What about the kids – I mean teenagers and young ones?" Benny asked.

Justine looked at Roger – she had completely forgotten about the assignments for the kids.

"We were thinking that Breanne could be a flower girl. My six-year-old niece, Taylor, is gonna be a flower girl, too." Justine told Benny and Alison.

"Adam, Taye and my nephews Connor and Daniel could be groomsmen." Roger said.

"Chel, Andi, Lizzy and Nicki could be bridesmaids." Justine put in.

"Well, it's settled then – we have two Maids of Honor, two Best Men, two flower girls, four groomsmen and four bridesmaids." Justine and Roger told the group in unison.

"It's like Noah's Ark." Benny teased, making the others laugh. Suddenly, Maureen stopped laughing and looked down at her stomach.

"Oh my God." Maureen squealed.

"What?" the others asked.

"I felt my baby kick." Maureen answered, putting her hands on her belly. Mark put his hands on top of hers and smiled.

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Joanne inquired.

"Girl/Boy." Mark and Maureen answered at the same time.

"I've never heard of a girl/boy before." Roger joked. Mark hurled a pillow at his head, but missed.

"Daddy!" Breanne whined, walking into the room.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Benny asked, scooping the little girl onto his lap. She had his dark complexion, but had her mom's curly brown hair.

"T-Taye and the others won't let me play with them." Breanne sobbed, burying her face in Benny's neck. Benny rubbed her back and looked at Alison.

"I'll talk to Taye." Alison told her daughter, excusing herself and went to the room where Breanne had run out of.

"We should get going anyway." Mark told Justine and Roger, standing up and helped Maureen stand up.

"Thanks for coming over you guys." Justine thanked them, hugging Maureen carefully as Roger hugged Mark.

"ADAM! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" Maureen yelled, making the others cover their ears.

"Coming!" Adam called back, coming out of the room, holding Andi's hand. The two of them had been going steady for a couple months and made the cutest couple.

"Call me tonight." Andi told Adam, kissing his cheek.

"I will. Love you, Andi."

"Love you, too." Andi smiled and watched Mark, Maureen and Adam walk out of the loft.

"I've got a meeting in about an hour, so would it be okay if Nicki stayed here?" Joanne asked.

"Sure. That's fine." Roger answered, walking behind Justine and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too." Justine whispered back. Roger smiled and trailed kisses up and down Justine's neck. She laughed and spun around so that she was facing Roger. She felt his hands slither up her shirt and start to unfasten her bra when Benny, Alison, Taye and Breanne walked back into the room.

"Get a room you two!" Benny teased. Roger laughed and playfully stepped away from Justine.

"We'll call a sitter for Taye and Breanne tonight so that we can have an 'adult' night out." Alison said, smiling at Benny. The four of them said goodbye to Justine and Roger just as Joanne hurried out of the loft.

"Bye Joanne!" the adults called after her.

"Bye Auntie Joanne." Breanne and Taye called after Joanne.

----------------------

An hour later, Andi, Chel, Lizzy and Nicki had left for a movie – giving Roger and Justine time to spend together.

"Wanna practice slow dancing?" Justine inquired. Roger shook his head as Justine sat down next to him. Roger wrapped his arms around Justine and pulled her onto his lap, kissing every spot his lips could touch.

"Well – what – do – you – want – to – do?" Justine asked in-between kisses.

"I'm gonna kiss you to death." Roger told her, a gleam in his eye. Justine laughed as Roger pulled her on top of her and quickly discarded her shirt and bra. She opened his shirt and kissed his chest.

"I love you." Justine told him, kissing Roger's forehead.

"I love you, too." Roger told her, smiling.

--------------------

Ten minutes later, both of them decided that they needed to take a hot bath. Justine got up off of Roger and followed him to the bathroom. Sliding the door shut behind her, she watched Roger turn on the hot water and remove his clothes. _He is so damn sexy _Justine thought to herself. Taking off her jeans and underwear, she got in the tub, Roger getting in right behind her.

"You okay?" Roger asked, pouring water on Justine's back and watched it cascade down.

"Yeah – just a little stressed, that's all." Justine answered, closing her eyes as Roger brought her closer to him and breathed in her scent.

"How come you always smell like strawberries?" Roger inquired, putting his hands on Justine's breasts and squeezed them gently.

"It's my favorite scent." Justine told him, leaning back and looked up into her loving fiancée's face. Roger leaned down and kissed Justine passionately on the lips. She smiled against his lips and looked into his emerald green eyes. She couldn't be happier than she was already.

------------------

Later that night, Roger and Justine were in bed, sleeping, when all of a sudden, Justine woke up and ran to the bathroom. Sliding the door closed, she reached the toilet just in time and emptied the contents of her stomach. She sat in front of the toilet for a good five minutes before throwing up again.

"Justine? Everything okay?" Roger asked sleepily.

"Yeah. Just feeling a little queasy." Justine answered, watching the door as it slid open and Roger stepped inside. He instantly went to Justine's side and held her hair out of her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Roger inquired as Justine flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth.

"For the millionth time, every thing's fine." Justine told him, squeezing toothpaste onto her toothbrush and brushed her teeth. Roger sat down on the toilet seat, keeping Justine company.

"I love you so much." Justine told him as the two of them made their way back to the room that they shared.

"I love you, too." Roger said, holding Justine's hand.

"I can't believe in less than a year, we're getting married." Justine observed, climbing into her side of the bed. Roger nodded and climbed into his side of the bed.

"Justine – can I ask you something?" Roger started.

"Sure. You can ask me anything – you know that."

"I know." Justine could tell that Roger was a little nervous about asking the question.

"I was wondering if you – never mind."

"What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hear my latest song."

"Now?" Justine asked, opening her eyes and sat up in bed. As she fumbled for her glasses, she saw Roger's blurred figure in the darkness reaching for his guitar.

"Come with me to the living area." Roger told her, motioning for her to stand up and follow him. Mumbling to herself, Justine pulled her sweatshirt closer to her body as she followed Roger to the living area.

"This song is called I'm With You. Hope you like it." Roger told her, smiling up at her as he got his fingering right on his guitar. Justine shifted her position on the couch so that she was comfortable as she listened to Roger sing.

"_Starlight and wonder  
The universe seen through your eyes  
The moon is a glorious halo  
Hanging high over your head every night  
Spinning and spinning  
A flick of the wrist and a smile  
And in the morning so early  
Deep conversations are spoken  
In tongues by sunlight _

_Tonight, you can dream you're a star  
You can walk on the clouds  
And float to the ground  
And I'm with you_

_We stare out the window  
And look to the sky every night  
The stars are the beacons of heaven  
And maybe one day you'll go up for a ride  
Oh, you are the sunshine  
You are the face that I dream of  
You are your mother's religion  
Down on her knees as she  
Kisses your heartache away_

_Tonight, you can dream you're a star  
You can walk on the clouds  
And float to the ground  
And I'm with you  
Tonight, you can get very far  
The calm and the storm  
Are forever yours  
And I'm with you_

_I've thrown coins in the fountain  
I've been to the mountain  
I've lived through the violence  
I've seen what man can do to man  
I can't promise you peace  
I can't promise you money  
But I promise to make you the best man I can  
Hold on to something  
Cause your life's about to begin_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, ooh  
Aah, hey, aah, ooh, oh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Whoa-hoah, oh  
Oh-oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, aah_

_Tonight, you can dream you're a star  
You can walk on the clouds  
And float to the ground  
And I'm with you_

_Tonight, you can dream you're a star  
You can walk on the clouds  
And float to the ground  
And I'm with you."_ As he sang, he could see tears in Justine's eyes.

"I love you Justine Hailey Griffin." Roger whispered after he finished singing.

"Roger, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Justine told him, wiping the tears out of her eyes. Roger leaned over and kissed Justine's forehead.

"I'm glad you liked it." Roger said, smiling. He wiped the tears out of Justine's eyes and kissed her cheek. He had a feeling the two of them would be together for a very long time.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to I'm With You. belongs to the ever so wonderful Adam Pascal. 'nuff said.

* * *


	10. Here Comes The Bride

A/N: hey everyone! just posting chapt. 10 of How Do You Measure A Year. i'm hoping that there will be anywhere between 20-30 chapts. in this story. but for that to happen, i need REVIEWS!!!! i'm not really happy here, people! i'm very disappointed in you guys! what happened to my faithful reviewers?? you know, the ones who loved Every Ending Has A New Beginning??? this story's not much different than EEHANB. i mean, sure their different plots and all - okay, i'm rambling. i'm gonna shut up now and post this chapt. IF YOU READ, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! thank you.

* * *

CHAPTER TEN  
(Here Comes The Bride)

**Roger's Point of View**

"July 25th, 2007. Zoom in on my best friend in the entire world getting married." I heard Mark narrate into his camera.

"Mark, put that damn thing away before I take it away." I told him, my tone serious.

"Rog, chill. It's your wedding day. Be nice to Mark." Benny joked. I rolled my eyes and looked in the full-length mirror in front of me – I couldn't believe it was my reflection staring back at me – the reflection showed me wearing a black tux with a white tie, black dress shoes and my usually messy blonde hair gelled back.

"If I wasn't your nephew, Uncle Roger, _I _would marry you." My ten-year-old nephew Connor said, smiling.

"Thanks, Connor." I thanked him, looking at my reflection in all angles. _I can't believe I'm getting married today _I thought to myself.

"We ready?" Mike, Justine's father, asked. I nodded and watched both Benny and Mark head out the door to walk down the asile with Joanne, Maureen and Alison.

As I headed to the asile to meet Justine at the alter, I couldn't get over the fact that I would be sharing the rest of my life with Justine Griffin. I knew she was the one for me the first day I laid eyes on her.

**Justine's Point of View**

Oh my God – I'm so nervous. I can't believe I'm getting married today.

"Oh honey, you look beautiful." Joanne said as I walked over to her.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I was just in shock that I was getting married today.

"You're pretty." Breanne says, picking up her flower girl basket near the door. Taylor, Roger's niece, has already headed to the church doors and was waiting to go down the asile.

"Thank you, Miss Breanne. Why don't you go wait with Taylor, okay?" I suggested. Breanne nodded and skipped over to where Taylor was waiting.

I took a hold of my dad's arm and waited for the Wedding March to play. I could already see Mark, Benny, Roger, Maureen, Joanne and Alison waiting at the alter.

_This is it _I thought as I watched Taye and Nicki walk down the asile. Next, it was Lizzy and Connor. I kept my eyes straight ahead and smiled at Roger. He looked so handsome.

Before I knew it, the Wedding March was playing and I was walking down the asile with my dad. I felt my smile grow wider as I neared Roger.

"I love you, sweetie." My dad whispered in my ear before giving my gloved hand to Roger. I smiled at him through my tears and the two of us stared into each other's eyes.

**No One's Point of View**

"…By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest told Roger. Roger lifted the veil off of Justine's face and kissed her passionately. Cheers and applause rose up from the congregation as Roger and Justine headed down the asile as husband and wife, their friends and family following right behind them.

-----------------

At the reception, Roger and Justine went around and mingled with the guests while Mark and Alison quietly and quickly went to the stage in the middle of the enormous room.

"Could we have everyone's attention, please?" Alison spoke into the mike. Justine and Roger burst out laughing.

"I believe it's time for the speeches for the bride and groom given by their closest friends." Mark said, smiling at Roger as Alison handed the mike to him.

"I've known Roger since he was twenty-two and I was eighteen. I had been looking for a place to live since I dropped out of Brown when I saw that someone needed a roommate in a music publishing plant that had been divided into 'lofts'. Well, little did I know that Roger and his friends – Collins and Benny – lived there. I dialed the number on the card and I spoke to Roger. We moved my stuff into the loft the next week and sure enough, we hit it off right away." Mark said, smiling at Roger the whole time.

"Give me that!" Alison joked. Mark acted offended as he handed the mike to her and went to sit down at the head table.

"Well, as you all know, I'm Alison Grey – I mean Alison Coffin." She corrected, smiling at Benny. "How I know Justine is simple – we went to high school and college together. She always had a pleasant side to her – smiling, laughing with friends and just the sweetest girl I ever met. I'm glad that she's happy and gonna marry this wonderful guy." Alison felt tears in her eyes as she lifted her wine goblet. "To Mr. and Mrs. Roger Davis – peace, love and happiness." Alison toasted and quickly went back to her seat as Chel, Lizzy and Andi went onto the stage.

"Hi, I'm Andi Davis and I just wanted to welcome our new mom – Justine Davis – into the family." Andi said into the mike, handing Justine a present wrapped in pink paper. Justine tore it open and lifted the present out – it was a framed charcoal drawing that Andi had done of Justine and Roger. The two of them were sitting under the stars, looking up at the night sky.

"Oh Andi, it's beautiful. Thank you." Justine whispered in Andi's ear. Andi smiled and hugged Justine before motioning her sisters to sit back down at their table.

"Hi I'm Breanne Coffin and it's time for the bwide and gwoom to dance together." Breanne said into the mike as the song As Long As You're Mine was played by the string quartet in the corner of the room.

_Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me _

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make ev'ry last moment last  
As long as you're mine

Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's "up" that I fell

Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time

Say there's no future  
For us as a pair

And though I may know  
I don't care!  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine

The song ended with Roger kissing Justine on the lips and wrapping an arm around her waist. The two of them headed to the Head Table and sat down as a Ricky Martin song blasted onto the speakers.

"You having fun?" Roger shouted over the noise.

"Yeah!" Justine shouted back. Roger smiled and kissed her cheek.

After a while, Justine and Mike danced for the father-daughter dance. The song that they chose was Somewhere Over the Rainbow sung by Frank Sinatra.

"Wanna dance, Roger?" Dana asked.

"Sure, I guess." Roger told her, smiling as Justine and Mike finished their dance.

"Have fun." Justine mouthed as she sat down next to Joanne on one side and Roger on the other.

----------------------

Half an hour later, Justine walked to the balcony to throw the bouquet of flowers to all the single ladies. Lizzy ended up catching the bouquet.

Then it was Roger's turn. Walking to the balcony, he signaled for all the single men to gather round so that he could throw the garter. Taye ended up catching the garter.

Roger smiled and climbed back down the stairs. He checked his watch as he entered the banquet room – he and Justine had been married exactly six hours and forty-five minutes.

----------------------

The rest of the night passed in a blur – there was cake, a ton of picture taking, speeches, whining children, people leaving and lots of dancing.

Finally, the wedding guests all left – leaving only Roger, Justine, Benny, Mark, Joanne, Maureen, Chel, Andi, Morgan & David (Maureen and Mark's two month old twins), Adam, Taye, Breanne, Lizzy and Nicki.

"Thanks for coming you guys." Roger whispered. He was holding Morgan in his arms.

"Any time, Rog." Mark whispered back. He was holding a sleeping David.

"Mommy, I sleepy." Breanne whined, tugging on Alison's dress.

"I know, honey. We'll get going soon." Alison told her daughter, tapping Benny on the shoulder – his cue for 'it's time to go.'

"Thanks for inviting us, Rog." Benny quietly thanked Roger.

"You're welcome, Ben. Take care you guys." Roger told the Coffin family, carefully hugging each one of them.

"Rog, let's go. I'm so tired." Justine whined, slumping down in a chair. Roger went over to her and rubbed her shoulders, handing Morgan to her mom. Justine smiled and tilted her head back, enjoying Roger's relaxing shoulder massage.

"Dad, I'll take Lizzy, Nicki and Andi home, if you want." Chel offered. Nicki was spending the night that night.

"That'd be great, honey." Roger told her, smiling at his daughter. He watched her, Andi, Nicki and Lizzy walk out the door.

"Thanks so much for coming you guys." Justine told the guests that were left.

"You're so welcome, sweetie." Joanne told her, smiling.

"So, are you guys gonna move out of the loft?" Maureen inquired. Justine looked up at Roger.

"W-We got an offer on the loft about a week ago." Roger told the group, his tone sad. The loft had been his home since 1978.

"We're looking at houses outside of the city." Justine quickly added, standing up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You guys must be devastated, huh?" Mark asked. Both Justine and Roger nodded.

"Baby, we should get going." Maureen whispered in Mark's ear. He nodded and put an arm around Adam's shoulders.

"Thank you guys so much for coming." Roger thanked Mark, embracing his friend. Mark hugged him back and put David in his carrier as Maureen put Morgan in hers.

"Have fun on the honeymoon!" Maureen called over her shoulder. Roger and Justine were going to spend three months in Spain and three months in Ireland.

"We will!" Justine told her, burying her head in Roger's clavicle. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you two want me to drive you to the airport?" Joanne asked.

"That would be wonderful. Thanks Jo." Roger told her, going to the storage closet and got out four suitcases – two dark blue ones and two light purple ones.

"What time's your flight?" Joanne inquired, walking over and getting one of the light purple suitcases. Roger checked his watch – they had to leave in an hour in order to make their flight.

"If we want to make our flight, we need to leave now." Roger told her, getting both of the dark blue suitcases and headed down the stairs, Justine and Joanne right behind him.

* * *

A/N 2: don't own the lyrics to As Long As You're Mine. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.

* * *


	11. Honeymoon Surprises

WARNING: breif sexual content. if you're uncomfortable about it, skip it.  
A/N: IF YOU READ, REVIEW! (please)  
A/N 2: MY SPANISH SUCKS so sorry if i get any of the translations wrong.

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
(chapter title – Honeymoon Surprises)

**Justine's Point of View**

"Justine, we're here." I heard Roger whisper in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and looked over at my husband. He was wearing an olive green T-shirt and jeans.

"I look like shit." I whined, looking down at my pink T-shirt with white butterflies on it and light blue jean shorts.

"No you don't, sweetie." Roger told me, kissing my forehead.

"Yes, I do." I argued sleepily. Roger stood up before helping me stand up and get our carry-ons before getting off the plane.

As we stepped off the plane, the sun hit my eyes, nearly blinding me.

"Welcome to Spain." Roger whispered in my ear, wrapping an arm around my waist. I kissed him on the lips as we headed down the escalator to baggage claim.

**Roger's Point of View**

As we headed up the stairs to our hotel room, I swept Justine in my arms and opened the door. The bellhop put our baggage in our room and left us to do whatever.

I couldn't get over how beautiful Justine looked – she was like an angel and a goddess combined.

"Rog? What are you doing?" Justine asked. She had already taken off her top and was walking towards me.

"Nothing – just taking in your beauty." I answered, smiling. She batted her long eyelashes and dived under the covers, throwing her bra in my face. I laughed and dived in after her.

**No One's Point of View**

"YES! OH GOD! YES!" Justine screamed.

"You want more?" Roger asked. Justine nodded, feeling his hand make its way in between her legs. She climbed on top of him and kissed him all over.

"I love you so much." Roger whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too." Justine whispered back. She suddenly sat up and ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Roger heard her vomit.

"Baby, you okay?" he asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered. Roger sighed and went back to the bed, waiting for his bride to make an appearance.

"Roger, there's something I need to tell you." Justine told him, her tone serious.

"You can tell me anything, sweetie. You know that." Roger told her, stroking her hair as she put her clothes back on.

"I'mpregant." She told him speedily.

"English, please." Roger told her, rubbing her back.

"I'm – I'm pregnant. That's why I've been throwing up. It's a sign of morning sickness." Justine said, looking down at the red and gold bedspread.

"How far along are you?" Roger inquired.

"About a month." Justine answered.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Roger asked.

"I thought." She took a deep breath. "I thought you would run out on me." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, honey. I would _never _run out on you. I love you too much." Roger said, taking Justine in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed. Roger just sat there and rubbed her back, occasionally whispering comforting words in her ear.

---------------------

An hour later, the two of them took a long shower together and changed into sight-seeing clothes and headed out to see the city. The sun was setting behind the mountains in the west.

"So, Justine Davis, what do you want to do?" Roger asked.

"My aunt Judith says we should see the Lipizzaner Stallions." Justine told him. Roger nodded and hailed a cab. He didn't know much Spanish, so he asked Justine to translate. Justine told the cabdriver the Lipizzaner Stallion stables. The driver nodded and headed in the direction of the stables.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Roger inquired, wrapping an arm around Justine's shoulders.

"I'm having the time of my life." Justine told him, smiling. Roger smiled and kissed her forehead.

-------------------

Ten minutes later, the cab pulled into the entrance way of the Lipizzaner Stallion Stables. There was a large wooden barn on the right-hand side with smaller barns on the left-hand side.

"Wow. This place is huge!" Roger whispered.

"I know." Justine whispered back, holding Roger's hand as they walked from one barn to the next, trying to find the owner and see if they could go on a guided tour of Spain.

"There he is!" Justine pointed to a man in an olive-green T-shirt and beige riding breeches, complimented with black riding boots that came up to his knee. He had dark hair and even darker skin.

"Senior, excuse me." Justine told the man, walking up to him, dragging Roger behind her.

"Si, senorita?" the man inquired.

"We – my husband and I." she indicated to Roger and her. "Would like to ride one of your horses." She made a riding motion with her hands.

"Si! Si!" the man laughed and motioned for them to follow him to one of the barns on the left hand side.

"I will give you tour first then we ride." The man said.

"What's your name?" Roger asked.

"Jorge. Mi almo Jorge." The man introduced himself.

"Mi almo Justine Davis. This is Roger Davis." Justine indicated to herself first before indicating to Roger. Jorge smiled and led the couple down the asile of the barn.

Twenty minutes later, Jorge, Justine and Roger were mounted on a white Lipizzaner mare named Waterfall, a gelding named Tornado and a mare named Snowfall. The three of them rode for an hour before turning around and heading back to the stables.

"Gracias." Justine and Roger thanked Jorge.

"De nada." Jorge said, smiling. He and two other people took care of Waterfall, Tornado and Snowfall so that the newlyweds could get back to the city.

In the cab ride back to the city, Justine rested her head on Roger's shoulder and closed her eyes. Roger put an arm around Justine's shoulders and whispered 'I love you' in her ear.

------------------

The next morning, Justine and Roger slept in late, so they missed breakfast. They really didn't care, though. They just enjoyed being in each other's company.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Justine asked Roger.

"Doesn'tmattertome." Roger mumbled, still half asleep. Justine laughed and climbed on top of him. Roger smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, baby." Roger told Justine.

"I love you, too, honey." Justine told Roger, planting a kiss on his cheek. She then got off of him and opened the blinds. The bright sun nearly blinded Justine.

"Bonjorino mi bella." Roger said, standing up and walked over to Justine.

"Bonjorino." Justine told him, kissing his cheek as he kissed her bare shoulders. Justine smiled and led him to the bathroom where she drew a hot bath.

"This has been so much fun so far." Roger whispered in Justine's ear as she climbed in the tub. Justine smiled and turned around so that she could face Roger.

"I wonder how everyone's doing." She thought out loud.

"We'll give them a call after we're done here." Roger told her, massaging her shoulders. Justine moaned with pleasure as Roger trailed kisses up and down her back, gently nipping her skin.

-----------------

An hour later, they were ready to go sight-seeing. Justine was wearing a flowered sundress and a large sun hat. Roger was in cut-off jean shorts, black sunglasses and a white wife beater. On his head was a Yankees hat that his brother, Jonathon, had gotten for him.

As the two of them walked through the streets of Spain, Roger interlaced his hand with Justine's and held her close to him, unafraid to let her go.

"Oh look!" Justine pointed to street performers. They were ranting on and on in Spanish, so she would be able to translate for Roger.

"What are they doing?" Roger whispered as the two of them stepped closer to the street performers.

"They're reciting a scene from Shakespeare's _Twelfth Night_." Justine told him, putting a finger to her lips.

One of the players, an elderly man, said something in Spanish. Roger looked to Justine to translate.

"What did he say?" Roger whispered.

"He said 'be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness and some have greatness thrust upon them.'" Justine translated.

"Thank you." Roger thanked her.

"You're welcome." Justine told him, resting her head against his chest. Roger wrapped his arms around her and held her close, not wanting to let her go.

They ended up watching the play for another fifteen minutes before they got bored. Roger had Justine wait outside a shop while he went inside. Roger emerged a few minutes later holding a single bright red rose in his hand. He handed it to Justine and had her read the card out loud:

'_To my wonderful Justine  
__Thank you for choosing to come into my life  
__When I needed you the most.  
__I'm so glad I asked you to marry me  
__And I hope I'll be yours  
__Forever and always._

_I love you  
__From,  
__Roger Edward Davis_'

Justine felt her eyes well-up with tears as she read the card out loud. When she was done, she threw her arms around Roger's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much for everything." She whispered in his ear. Roger just held her tighter and smiled, knowing exactly what she meant.


	12. Welcome Home

CHAPTER TWELVE  
(chapter title – Welcome Home)

**Justine's Point of View**

I couldn't believe that six months had flown by in the blink of an eye. It seemed like yesterday Roger and I were in Spain and now we're heading home. I really don't want to leave Ireland – it's such a beautiful country – even though it rained the whole time we were there. Oh well.

I'm now staring out the window of the plane, listening to my Riverdance CD that Roger got me at the airport gift shop. I watch the world beneath me get smaller and smaller until it was nothing beneath the clouds. I cleared my throat and dug around in my carryon until I found my book I had been reading _Three Blind Mice _by Agatha Christie. I had only read about fifteen pages of it and it was pretty good so far.

"Honey, they're showing _Save the Last Dance 3_. Wanna watch it?" Roger asked, his voice making me jump.

"Babe, I'm kinda engrossed in my novel. If you want to watch it, you can." I told him, not looking up from my novel.

"Okay." He bought two sets of headphones, just in case if I changed my mind.

A couple hours later, I ended up falling asleep, my book facedown on the tray in front of me along with my can of unopened pink lemonade. Roger removed his leather jacket and placed it on me. I smiled and breathed in its aroma – it smelled like both Roger and leather. I absolutely loved it.

"I love you." I heard Roger whisper in my ear. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and drew me close.

Five hours later, we arrived at the Kennedy Airport in Manhattan. I opened my eyes and smiled at Roger.

"Hey honey." He greeted me. I smiled and looked down at my stomach – a little bump peeked out from the bottom of my white T-shirt.

"In three more months, we're gonna be a family." I told him, removing my seatbelt and stood up, my legs shaky from the long flight home.

"Careful." Roger reached out and caught me. I smiled at him and carried my carry-on off the plane.

"Let me get that, sweetie." Roger said, taking my carry-on from me and put a hand on my back, guiding me off the plane.

"I'm so tired." I complained. Roger smiled and had me sit down in a wheelchair.

"ROGER! JUSTINE! YOU'RE HOME!" I heard Maureen scream as soon as Roger and I passed security.

"Hey guys!" I weakly called out. Mark, Maureen, Adam, Joanne, Nicki, Lizzy, Benny and Taye all greeted us.

"I can't believe you left me in charge of your cat, Justine. She's so spoiled!" Maureen told me. I laughed, remembering that I had left Roger and my new kitten, Jazz, with Maureen and her family.

"She's gonna be just like our baby – spoiled to death." I heard Roger pipe up.

"Very funny, Rog." I joked, looking down at my belly.

"Where are Chel, Andi, Morgan, David and Alison?" I asked, looking around for the other five important people in my life.

"Chel and Andi are away at college and Alison offered to take the twins off our hands for tonight." Mark spoke up. I was a little disappointed that Andi and Chel weren't here to say 'hi' to Roger and me, but I completely understood.

"So, shall we get your baggage?" Joanne inquired, changing the subject. I nodded as Maureen, Joanne, Nicki, Lizzy and I headed to the baggage claim. Roger, Benny, Mark, Taye and Adam walked a little further behind us, talking quietly so that us girls couldn't hear them.

"So, how was it?" Lizzy asked.

"It was a lot of fun. We went horseback riding twice, went sightseeing, saw a couple plays, went to an opera that made me cry, watched street performers-" I was cut off by a wave of Maureen's hand.

"Lizzy, Nicki, why don't you girls help the guys with the bags and keep them company?" Maureen suggested. Without a word, the two of them headed to the baggage carousel with Taye, Benny and Adam.

"How was the sex?" Maureen asked, quietly.

"Honeybear!" Joanne exclaimed, trying to look serious.

"It's okay, Joanne." I comforted her. Turning my attention to Maureen, I added, "it was wonderful – whoever knew that Roger was _amazing_ in bed?"

"It was that good, huh?" Maureen inquired. I nodded and smiled, wondering what Mark and Roger were talking about.

**Roger's Point of View**

"So how was it?" Mark asked, startling me out of my thoughts.

"It was fun – we saw horseback riding twice, went sightseeing, saw a couple plays, went to an opera that made Justine cry, watched street performers-" Mark quickly cut me off.

"Not that. I meant how was _it_?" Mark asked quietly. I suddenly understood what he was talking about.

"Oh that – simply amazing. Justine was _wonderful_ if you know what I mean." I told him, trying to hide the huge grin that was spreading across my face.

"We ready to go?" Benny asked, carrying my suitcase. I nodded and went over to Justine. I lifted her out of the wheelchair and carried her in my arms. We headed outside and caught two separate cabs – Justine, Benny, Taye, Nicki and I in one and Maureen, Mark, Joanne, Adam and Lizzy in the other. Luckily, the two cabs stayed close to one another. We were going to the loft to spend one last night there before Justine and I headed to our new home on Planesburg Street.

We reached the loft fifteen minutes later. Mark and Joanne got our suitcases while Taye and Lizzy carried our carry-on bags. I gathered Justine in my arms and carried her upstairs to the loft. Benny, Adam, Maureen and Nicki hurried in front of Justine and I. I rolled my eyes and continued to carry Justine up the steep stairs.

"Welcome home – again!" Adam called out, throwing the loft door open and darted through it, sliding on the wooden floor. I laughed as I put Justine in one of the unpacked chairs and made her as comfortable as possible.

After a while, we were all settled in the loft – I sat behind Justine in the chair and let her rest her head on my chest. Benny, Taye, Joanne, Nicki, Maureen, Mark, Adam and Lizzy were scattered around the loft.

**Justine's Point of View**

Four hours later, everyone left – except Lizzy, of course. She offered to clean up while Roger carried me to our room and laid me on the bed. I was on my side, watching him strip out of his clothes.

"Your turn." Roger said, coming towards me, clad in nothing but a pair of plaid boxers.

"Roger, please. Not tonight." I told him, feeling tears fill my eyes.

"What do you mean 'not tonight'? Are you okay?" Roger asked, climbing in next to me and slipped his hands under my shirt and lift it over my head.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just." The tears were streaming down my cheeks now. "I'm just gonna miss this place, that's all." I was half lying and Roger knew it.

"Aww, sweetie. I'm gonna miss this place, too." Roger took me in his arms and held me close. I felt the tears stream down my face as he continued to hold me. He gently rocked me back and forth and whispered soothing words in my ear.

"Have we thought of any names yet?" I asked, brushing the tears out of my eyes.

"Huh?" Roger was clearly confused.

"Baby names. Have we thought of baby names yet?" I inquired.

"Oh that. For girls, I was thinking Brianna, Sara, Kaitlin or Heather." He answered.

"I like Sara and Kaitlin."

"What about Brianna and Heather?"

"Brianna sounds too much like Breanne and Heather was the name of a girl I never got along with in high school." I told him.

"Well, what about you?" he asked.

"I was thinking Amanda, Ashley, Stephanie and Michelle." I told him, happy with my suggestions. He made a face at the names.

"What?" I asked.

"I like Ashley and Michelle, but I don't like Amanda and Stephanie."

"Why ever not?"

"Both sound too preppy."

"Okay, so the possibilities for girls are Sara, Kaitlin, Ashley and Michelle." I told him.

"What about boys?" Roger asked.

"I like Dylan, Anthony, Roger Jr. and Gabriel." I told him.

"Roger Jr. I like that." Roger smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I knew you would, sweetie." I told him, smiling. I leaned against him and looked up into his kind green eyes.

"What about your suggestions?" I asked him.

"I like Charlie, Max, Corey and Ethan." He told me.

"I like Ethan and Corey. The others sound like the poor kid could be teased." I told him, turning around so that I could face him. He smiled and looked at my belly. He then brought his head down and kissed my stomach.

"We should get to bed, sweetie. We have a lot to do tomorrow." I told him, climbing under the covers and removed my jeans and tossed them in a corner of the room.

"I love you so much." I heard Roger whisper in my ear. I smiled and watched him stand up so that he could turn off the overhead light. In the darkness, he made his way back over to the bed and climbed in next to me. I was out like a light, both my hands on my stomach and my head on his shoulder.

**Roger's Point of View**

As Justine slept next to me, I ran a hand up and down her back. I couldn't wait to have this baby with her. I knew it would be hard, but both of us would cherish this baby for the rest of our lives. Justine was such a wonderful mom to Chel, Andi and Lizzy, so this baby shouldn't be any different.

Justine moved onto her back so that her stomach was facing the ceiling. I carefully rested my head on her belly and listened to the baby moving inside of her.

"Hey little one." I whispered. "This is daddy talking to you. Only three more months to go until your mommy and I see you." I then kissed Justine's stomach and laid back down, taking Justine in my arms. I already knew that she was going to make a wonderful mom because she was already such a wonderful person.

"Sleep well, sweetheart and I'll see you in the morning." I whispered in Justine's ear before finally falling asleep a few minutes later. I felt Jazz leap onto the bed and snuggle on the pillow above my head. I smiled and ignored the little charcoal-gray kitten. She always wanted to play at the strangest times, which I found to be quite amusing at times.

Closing my eyes, I dreamt of my wonderful Justine and my life out of the city.


	13. Summer Break and Confessions

A/N: hey guys! sorry i haven't updated this story in a while, but i got my wisdom teeth out yesterday and i slept the whole day away. the dentist said i laughed and giggled throughout the whole time. he also said that at one point, i said 'i love horseys', but i regret saying that. :)

A/N 2: YOU READ, YOU REVIEW (please)

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
(chapter title – Summer Break and Confessions)

**Justine's Point of View**

I was two weeks away from my due date and was getting more emotional than ever. I yelled at Roger for no reason yesterday, but I quickly apologized to him. He knew that it was the hormones and the other things that go along with motherhood.

"Justine, you remember that Chel and Andi are coming to spend three weeks with us, right?" Roger reminded me one night.

"They are?" I asked, caught off-guard. He nodded.

"Roger, I'm two weeks away from my due date…" I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"I know, baby. I meant to tell you sooner, but it slipped my mind." Roger explained.

"It slipped your mind?" I inquired, angry. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks, but I didn't care.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Roger apologized, drawing me closer to him. I rolled my eyes and blew my nose.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked a while later. I turned over so that I could see him and forced a small smile.

"Yes, I forgive you." I told him, kissing the end of his nose. He smiled and kissed me passionately. I smiled against his lips and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." Roger whispered in my ear. I just smiled and snuggled closer to him.

**Roger's Point of View **

As we lay in each others company, I put my hands on Justine's stomach and felt the baby move around in her belly. We had found out at the last ultrasound that Justine was expecting a boy. I couldn't be happier than I was right now.

I knew I'd upset her when I mentioned Chel and Andi coming and staying with us. They were coming for summer vacation and staying with Justine while I went on tour to promote my new CD – Book of Endings. But with the new baby and all, I wasn't sure if that was going to happen or not.

**Justine's Point of View **

The next morning came much more quickly than I expected. Roger had already left for work when I was up and around. Lizzy had offered to help me that morning before heading out for the day. While she was out, Alison would be coming over and helping me.

The doorbell rang at around noon – right when I was in the middle of taking a nap. Opening my eyes and struggling to get up, I went to answer the door. It was Andi and Chel.

"Hey Justine!" Andi greeted me, carefully hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back. I told the girls that they could call me 'mom' or 'Justine' whichever suited them better. Both had decided on Justine.

"Chel? Aren't you going to say 'hi' to me?" I asked, opening my arms for a hug. She rolled her eyes and walked over to me. She hugged me lightly before picking her bag up and walked to one of the guest rooms.

"Is everything okay with her?" I asked, my eyes following Chel's retreating form to the back of the house. Andi sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"What's that supposed to mean, Andi?" I wanted to know.

"Well – to be honest with you – she's not real comfortable that you and dad got married." Andi whispered, fearing that Chel would overhear us.

"Why didn't she say anything to me before the wedding?" I asked.

"You'll have to ask her that, Justine." Andi smiled sadly, gathered up her navy blue duffel bag and headed to the other guest room on the other side of Lizzy's room.

I went back to the couch and sat down. I was so worn out from carrying the baby for nine whole months. I was happy that in two weeks I would be holding my baby in my arms.

I let out a sigh, picked up the headphones that were next to the couch and put in a Mozart CD in the CD player and picked up a pregnancy magazine. I then placed the headphones on my stomach and smiled at how stupid that must've looked.

**Still Justine's Point of View**

Later that afternoon, I decided to waddle to the guest room where Chel was staying and knocked on the door.

"Go away." Was the response I got.

"Chel? It's Justine. I was wondering if we could talk." I told her. She swung the door open and motioned for me to come into the room. I smiled and closed the door behind me.

"You wanna talk? Go ahead and talk." She told me, sitting on the bed and hugged one of the stuffed bears that were sitting there. I sat down next to her and laid down.

"I wanna talk to you about your father and me." I started. She raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly.

"Figures." I heard her mutter.

"Chel, your father and I are happy together. Is this a problem for you?" I inquired, reaching over and put a hand on her arm, but she jerked away.

"I must admit I'm a little upset about you and dad being together. He hasn't dated since our mother died when we were born." She drew in a deep breath before going on. "Justine, I don't want him to get hurt again – like if something happens to you or the baby." I could hear her voice shake a little bit. I sat up and took her in my arms, careful of my stomach.

"Chel, I promise nothing will happen to me or the baby. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." I told her, stroking her hair and holding her close.

"What then?"

"I was hoping that you and I could be friends – just like Andi and I are." I told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She just shrugged her shoulders and looked down at my stomach.

"Is it hard?" she asked.

"What?"

"Carrying the baby – is it hard?" she repeated.

"Sometimes, but there's the joy of looking forward to holding the baby in your arms." I told her, smiling a bit.

"Chel! Justine! Dad's home!" Andi yelled. I smiled and carefully stood up, but then stopped. I felt like I was going to keel over.

"Chel – go get your dad. Tell him it's time." I told her, squeezing my eyes shut. She nodded and ran to get Roger. He appeared a few minutes later and I felt him pick me up in his arms.

"Andi, come with me. Chel, call everyone and tell them to meet us at Manhattan Memorial Hospital." Roger told Chel.

**No One's Point of View **

Roger pulled into the hospital and quickly got Justine into a wheelchair, Andi right behind him.

"My wife is in labor." Roger told the nurse at the nurse's station. She nodded and had Roger come with her and Justine to the delivery room. Andi had volunteered to stay in the waiting area and wait for the others to come.

---------------------

Twenty minutes later, Justine was preparing for a water birth – she was placed in a bathtub with no clothes on and a nurse named Sara.

The first five hours of labor were difficult for Justine, but she did wonderfully. Roger just stayed by her side and comforted her.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven." Sara counted. Roger squeezed Justine's hand and told her everything would be okay. Justine squeezed her eyes tightly as she continued to push her baby into the world.

"Good, Justine. The baby's crowning." Sara told her, smiling. Roger looked down between Justine's legs and saw what looked like a giant bubble.

"One more push should do it." Sara told Justine. Roger helped Justine sit forward so that she could deliver the baby easier. Suddenly, there was red in the water and Sara held up a screaming baby boy for Roger and Justine to see.

"He's handsome." Roger whispered, kissing Justine's forehead before cutting his new son's umbilical cord.

"What's his name?" Sara asked, looking from Justine to Roger.

"Ethan Roger Davis." Roger told her, sitting next to Justine and cried with her. Sara smiled and took Ethan to be weighed, measured and cleaned up.

"He's six pounds, four ounces – twenty-one inches long." Sara told the proud parents as Roger helped Justine out of the tub.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart." Roger told her, walking out of the room and went to the waiting room where his friends would be waiting for him.

**Roger's Point of View**

"Roger? What's wrong? Is she okay?" all my friends asked at once.

"We have a baby boy – Ethan Roger Davis. He's six pounds, four ounces – twenty-one inches long." I told the group, tears of happiness streaming down my cheeks.

"Can we see them?" Mark inquired, camera in his hand.

"Just a small group." I told them. Mark, Maureen, Joanne and Benny ended up coming first. I led the way to Justine's room, anxious about how they would react to Ethan.

As I opened the door to Justine's room, I warned them all to be quiet and had them put on hand sanitizer before entering the room. I put some on and went to Justine's side. She was looking down at Ethan who was nursing. I kissed Justine's cheek and motioned to our visitors. She smiled and waited for Ethan to finish nursing before handing him to me. I carefully took him from her and smiled down at my son – I could see a few blonde hairs sprouting from his scalp.

"Who wants to hold him first?" I asked, making them either sit down on the couch or the squishy armchairs that were around the room.

"I will." Benny piped up. I smiled and showed him how to hold Ethan. I then went to sit next to Justine and took her in my arms.

"He's so handsome. Too bad he doesn't look like you, Roger." Benny joked. I rolled my eyes and forced a laugh. I looked down at Justine – she had her eyes closed and had her head resting against my chest.

"Okay, Benny. It's my turn." I heard Maureen whisper loudly. Benny laughed, got up from where he was sitting in one of the armchairs and walked to where Maureen was sitting on the couch with Mark.

"He's so beautiful, Roger." Maureen whispered.

"Thank you." I told her, wrapping my arms around Justine.

"Okay, you guys, ten more minutes and then I want to do a check-up on Ethan and mommy." Justine's doctor, Dr. Jones, told us. I nodded and thanked her as she closed the door.

I ended up spending the night with Justine and Ethan because I felt like it was the right thing to do.

"He's so handsome." Justine whispered as I placed Ethan in his bassinet in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, he is." I agreed, climbing in next to her.

"I'm so glad he didn't come out HIV-positive." Justine whispered in my ear. I nodded in agreement, wrapping my arms around her stomach.

"I can't wait for everyone to meet him." She said sleepily. I nodded again and kissed her cheek.

"I love you so much." I whispered into her hair.

"I love you, too, sweetie." She told me, her voice fading from tiredness. I decided to let her go to sleep.

------------------

Around midnight, Ethan woke up, crying. I had been in a deep sleep and I wasn't too thrilled about taking care of him, but it was one of my duties as a father to take care of my son.

"What's the matter little guy?" I asked him, taking him in my arms. He was so tiny and light. I sniffed his diaper – he defiantly needed changing. I brought him to the changing table and placed him on his back. I then put on the latex gloves and went on to change Ethan's diaper.

"All better little man?" I asked him, bringing him to my chest. He looked up at me with green-gray eyes – Justine's eyes.

"You're gonna be a total ladies man." I teased, walking around the room with him and bounced him gently in my arms. I placed him in his bassinet and watched him sleep for a few minutes before climbing back in with Justine. I still couldn't get over the fact that both she and I had created this little miracle.

"I love you so much, momma." I whispered in her ear. I rubbed her back as she continued to sleep. I slipped a hand under her hospital gown and felt the warmness of her skin against my hand. She was so perfect and I knew that together, she and I would be the best parents we could be to Ethan.


	14. Bringing Home Baby

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
(chapter title – Bringing Home Baby)

**Justine's Point of View **

The next morning, the doctor came in bright and early. Roger, Ethan and I were fast asleep, but when I heard the door close, I immeadtely sat up in bed.

"Good morning, Mrs. Davis. How are we feeling this morning?" Dr. Jones asked.

"I'm just a little tired." I told him, blinking a few times and yawned. Dr. Jones smiled.

"Tiredness is common with new moms." She told me, taking her stethoscope from around her neck and placed the cold, metal disc under my hospital gown. I jumped at the coldness.

"Sorry it's a little cold." Dr. Jones apologized.

"It's okay." I croaked.

Dr. Jones finished up with me and walked over to where Ethan was asleep in his bassinet in the corner of the room. I watched her carefully pick my son up and hold him in her arms. At that point, Roger had woken up.

**Roger's Point of View**

I couldn't begin to tell you how proud I am of Justine – she spent nine months carrying our son and was in at least twenty hours of labor bringing Ethan into the world. I admire Justine for everything – being my guiding light when I was about to give up on living – just like Mimi had done eighteen years ago.

I am now in the delivery room with Justine and Ethan – waiting to see if the doctor will let us come home. My left hand is reaching for my cell phone, waiting to pull it out and call Mark and the others to give them an update.

An hour later, the doctor leaves and I walk over to Justine, bringing Ethan with me. I carefully hold him in my arms as we walk to where Justine is in the hospital bed.

"Hey." I quietly greet her, placing a kiss on her forehead. She blinks up at me and smiles tiredly.

"How's he doing?" she asks, indicating to Ethan.

"He's fine. Just wanting his mommy." I tell her, carefully handing Ethan to her. She lifts her hospital gown a bit so that Ethan could nurse.

"What did the doctor say?" I inquired after a moment of silence.

"We're being released today." Justine answers, not looking up from holding Ethan.

**Justine's Point of View**

"We are?" Roger asked, a little shocked. I laughed at the expression on his face.

"Yes, we are. Dr. Jones came in a little while ago to check up on Ethan and I." I answered.

"Where was I?" Roger wanted to know. He was so cute when he was confused.

"Sleeping." I told him, smiling as he carefully climbed in so that he was sitting behind me. I felt him trail kisses up and down my neck and wrap an arm around my waist, drawing me close.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"You, too." I whispered back.

------------------

Around noon, Dr. Jones came back and told us that we could leave at one. I smiled and looked up from feeding Ethan. Roger had gone to call Mark and Maureen to let them know what was going on.

Forty-five minutes later, Maureen, Mark, Adam, Morgan and David arrived. Shortly after the Cohens arrived, Joanne and Nicki arrived. Following them, the Coffins, Lizzy, Andi and Chel walked into the room.

"Hey everyone." I greeted each person as they arrived.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you feeling?" Joanne inquired.

"I'm okay." I told her, smiling down at Ethan. I could see golden hair appearing on his scalp. Roger had told me that Ethan had my green-gray eyes. The perfect combination of the two of us.

"If it's not too much to ask, may I hold Ethan?" Chel's quiet voice asked from the crowd. I looked up at Roger and then turned my attention to Chel.

"Of course you can." I told her, leaning forward as she came to the bed. She sat down at my feet and made her arms like a cradle. I placed Ethan in her arms and sat back. Chel looked down at Ethan for a moment, not saying anything. I looked up at Roger as he kissed the back of my neck. I smiled and leaned against him.

**Roger's Point of View**

Exactly at one, everyone scrambled around to help out as much as possible. Joanne had offered to carry Ethan for us while I helped Justine up and into some normal clothes. In the meantime, the remaining people gathered Justine's gifts and carefully put them in boxes. I knew that there would be more presents for Ethan when we reached our new house.

"Rog?" Justine's voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, baby?" I asked.

"You okay?" she inquired. I nodded slowly and stood behind her, untying her hospital gown. I ran a hand up and down her back, feeling every muscle, every bone beneath her warm skin.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sweetie. Why do you ask?" I asked after a while.

"You just seem…I don't know." She hesitated for a while.

"Baby, what is it?"

"You just seem really spacey. Are you sure everything's okay?" she asked as I slipped a lavender sweatshirt over her head.

"Sit down." I told her, motioning to the closed toilet in the corner. She nodded and sat down upon it.

"Roger?"

"Justine, the reason why I'm acting a little spacey is…" I didn't know if I should tell her or not. I knew that it would only worry her.

"What?"

"It's because the virus is starting to take hold…"

* * *

A/N: i know i left it at a cliffie. to find out what happens, simply click the little purple button that says 'review', so that way, the next chapt. will be out sooner.

* * *


	15. I Should Tell You

A/N: the poem that Justine reads in this chapter is an orginal poem written by me. hope you enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
(chapter title – I Should Tell You)

**Roger's Point of View**

I knew that this day would come, but I didn't really know what to say to Justine. She knew that I would die sooner than later.

"Justine, sweetie, I didn't mean for it to come out that way-" I was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Give us a minute." I told the person.

"You sure?" It was Mark.

"Yeah, Mark. I'm sure." I told him, my voice a little irritated. I heard him move away from the door and mutter something to the others.

"Roger? Tell me what you meant." She demanded.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you." I took in a deep breath, unsure of what she would think, much less say, "I went to the doctor three days ago and he said that I have less than three months left to live." I saw her eyes well up with tears.

"No. Tell me this isn't true." Justine sobbed. I took her in my arms, pulling her to the floor. She fell on top of me and buried her face in my shirt.

"It's true, sweetie." I told her, tears coming to my own eyes.

"What about the cure they found for AIDS?" Justine asked a moment later.

"My doctor recommended that – I think I'm gonna do it." I told her, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Rog? Justine? Everything okay in there?" Mark asked a few minutes later.

"We better get out there." Justine said, getting off of me and walked out the door without a backward glance.

**Justine's Point of View**

Roger's words still echoed in my ears in the car ride home. I didn't even bother to look at him – I don't know how I could've without getting sad.

Mark turned on the radio to a talk show – something both Roger and I weren't interested in.

"So…" Roger's voice startled me out of my daydream, making me jump.

"So…" I repeated.

"What are you doing for talent night?" I had forgotten that Talent Night was tonight.

"I don't know." Roger sighed, avoiding my eyes. I felt tears come to my eyes, but I didn't care. He was avoiding me and both of us knew it.

-------------------

Around six that evening, everyone gathered in the living room and sat on the couch, floor or the squishy armchairs. I sat in one of the lavender armchairs, holding Ethan and staying as far away from Roger as possible. I really didn't feel like dealing with him right now.

"…And now we'll hear from Justine Davis, who will be reading an original poem." Mark, who was the MC for the evening, announced. I stood up, put Ethan in his bassinet and walked to the front of the room – everyone's eyes on me.

"I'll be reading a poem I wrote when I was a senior in high school. It's called Look Thru My Eyes. Hope you enjoy." I took a deep breath and looked down at the piece of paper in front of me.

"Look through my eyes  
And tell me what you see.  
Do you see happiness and joy  
Like I do?  
Or do you see something else  
Instead?

Listen with my ears  
And tell me what you hear  
Do you hear the waves crashing?  
Or people chatting happily  
Like little birds  
Upon a wire?  
Or do you hear differently?

Put yourself in my shoes  
For a moment.  
What do you think?  
Am I the perfect person  
You think I am?

Well, as we all know  
Nobody's perfect  
And neither am I." I read the poem and quickly took my seat next to Joanne on one side and Alison on the other. It felt good to be in the company of the girls instead of Roger – for once.

"Excellent job, sweetie." Joanne whispered in my ear. I smiled and watched Andi go to the front of the room. As she read her monologue, I looked across the room at Roger. He was seated on the couch next to Benny on one side and Adam on the other. He held Ethan in his arms, avoiding my eyes.

"Next, we'll hear from Roger Davis." Mark said, motioning for Roger to come to the front of the room. I decided to go out on the screened-in porch and sit down on one of the chairs. I just needed to be alone.

**Roger's Point of View**

"I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight." Justine announced after everyone had left.

"What? Why?" I wanted to know. I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"Justine, sweetie? What's wrong?" I asked. I was hurt that she didn't want to talk to me.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, Roger." She turned around, tears streaming down her face. As she opened her mouth to say something, Ethan cried from his bassinet. I watched Justine go to get him. I heard her start to sob as she lifted Ethan out of his bassinet and walk him around the room, singing and comforting him. I suddenly realized why she was avoiding me.

"Sweetie, was it something I said that upset you?" I asked. She looked up from holding Ethan and disappeared to the nursery. I got up and followed her, wanting to get an answer out of her.

"Justine." I whispered, walking into the nursery. She was sitting in the rocking chair, rocking Ethan back and forth. I walked over to her and crouched down in front of her. I looked down at my son and kissed the top of his head.

"Who will teach him how to play the guitar?" Justine asked after a moment.

"What?" I was caught off-guard.

"When you're gone, who will teach him how to play the guitar?" Justine repeated, looking into my eyes. Hers were welling up with tears. I hated seeing her upset.

"I'm not going anywhere." I told her, standing up and moving out of the way. She put Ethan in his crib and gently rubbed his stomach until he was fast asleep. I stood behind her, watching the two of them.

After Ethan was fast asleep, Justine and I exited the room and sat down upon the couch, talking quietly.

"Justine, why are you avoiding me?" I asked, cupping her chin in my hands. Her eyes cast downward.

"Roger, you told me." She took in a deep breath. "You told me that you only had three months left to live." Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to upset you. That was only an estimate. I might live longer, I might live shorter. They found a cure for AIDS and I'm going to get the treatment – you should come with me." I said, pulling Justine into a hug. I breathed in her aroma – she still smelled like strawberries.

"I love you so much, Roger." She told me after a while.

"I love you, too." I told her, stroking her hair.

-----------------

After a while, the two of us made the way to our room and climbed into bed. I was so glad that everything was back to normal – for now, at least.


	16. Without You

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
(chapter title – Without You)

_MIMI  
Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
__The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.  
Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._

As the days went on, Justine tried everything in her heart to keep Roger alive. He had gotten weaker over the past three months. Justine had sent Ethan to spend time with Maureen and Mark.

_ROGER  
The world revives, _

MIMI  
Colors renew,

BOTH  
But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue

It was getting harder and harder for Justine to go to the hospital each day to see her husband getting weaker when she and everyone around her were alive and well. Once or twice, Lizzy, Chel and Andi had accompanied Justine to visit Roger. Justine only went when the girls were in school.

_MIMI  
Without you. Without you the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats. _

ROGER  
Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walks, the lungs breath.  
The mind churns!

_MIMI  
The mind churns!_

One night, right before visiting hours were over, Roger and Justine were sitting together in silence when Roger suddenly spoke up.

"Justine, I'm going to tell you something that Mimi told me before she died. She said to me, 'Honey, when I'm gone, I want you to love again. And I want you to be happy. I love you so much." Justine felt tears in her eyes as Roger talked to her.

"I promise I'll be happy, but I don't know if I'll be able to love again." Justine told him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_ROGER  
The heart yearns!_

MIMI  
The heart yearns! 

BOTH  
The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
'Cause I die, without you.

"I know you can do it." Roger whispered. Justine nodded and kissed Roger's cheek. The treatment had been working, but then all of a sudden, had stopped, making Roger get weaker and lose a ton of weight.

_MIMI  
Without you._

On Roger's final day on Earth, he gathered all his friends and family around and handed them all pieces of paper.

"What's this?" Maureen asked.

"Just read it out loud." Roger told her, smirking.

As soon as everyone had their pieces of paper, Roger nodded for everyone to read them out loud. It was a song called Without You that Roger had written, but had never performed. Justine felt her eyes well up with tears as she read the touching lyrics.

_ROGER_

_Without you_

Around midnight that night, Roger was up in heaven. Justine had called everyone, sobbing, trying to choke out that Roger had died. Mark and Maureen came to the hospital to be with Justine. Maureen just hugged Justine close and told her everything would be okay.

"B-before h-h-he d-d-died, R-R-Roger t-t-t-to-told m-m-me th-th-that h-h-he w-w-wanted m-m-me t-t-to l-lo-love a-a-again." Justine managed to say between sobs.

"Shh, honey. You can tell me later." Maureen told her, rubbing Justine's back.

"I can't believe my best friend is gone." Mark mumbled, tears coming to his eyes.

"He was my best friend, too, Mark." Justine told him, motioning him over to her.

"Where's Ethan?" Maureen asked.

"He's with Chel and Andi. They offered to watch him." Justine told her, tears coming to her eyes. She pulled Mark into a hug and sobbed into his shirt. Mark, confused, rubbed Justine's back and wrapped his arms around her.

_BOTH_

_Without you

* * *

_

A/N: don't own the lyrics to Without You. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.

* * *


	17. I Can't Run From You

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
(chapter title – I Can't Run From You)

**Justine's Point of View**

It's been almost a year since Roger died. I still can't get over the fact that he's gone from my life forever. His dying wish was for me was to love again – I haven't found anyone yet – I feel like I would be cheating on Roger.

**No one's Point of View**

"C'mon, Ethan. Time for bed." Justine told her son, bending over and picking him up. Ethan laid his head on her shoulder as they headed to the nursery. As she sang her son to sleep, she felt tears come to her eyes – this had been something that she and Roger had done together.

After Ethan was fast asleep, Justine made her way to the kitchen and sat down at the counter and buried her head in her hands. After a while, she began crying and she couldn't stop. Mark had told her it had been okay for her to cry.

After a few moments, Justine had calmed down enough to stand up on her Jell-O-like legs and walk around the house and that's when she saw it. An envelope with her name on it in blue ink. The writing was Roger's handwriting. Slowly opening the envelope, Justine pulled the letter out and began to read out loud.

"My darling Justine:

I'm sorry for everything I've said  
And for anything I forgot to say too  
When things get so complicated  
I stumble at best muddle through  
I wish that our lives could be simple  
I don't want the world only you

Oh I wish I could tell you this face to face  
But there's never the time never the place  
So this letter will have to do  
I love you..." The letter had been when they had first started dating…

"_You having fun?" Roger asked, taking Justine's hand in his. The two of them were at Coney Island with Chel, Andi and Lizzy for a day of fun._

"_I'm having the time of my life." Justine told him, smiling. Roger kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close._

"_Are there any rides you want to go on?" Roger inquired after a while. Justine pondered for a minute, taking her time to think about all the rides they hadn't been on yet._

"_What about The Tunnel of Love?" Justine suggested, pointing to a heart-shaped tunnel with blinking lights above it that spelled out _The Tunnel of Love.

"_Sure, we can go on that." Roger told her, leading the way to the entrance of the ride. As soon as they were settled in the swan boat, the boat took off. Justine leaned back in her seat and rested her head on Roger's shoulder. Roger bent down and kissed Justine on the lips. Justine smiled against his, wanting him to stay there forever…_

_That seems so long ago now _Justine thought to herself. She felt her eyes start to well-up again with tears. She needed to talk to someone, anyone. Sitting down on the couch, she dialed the first number that came to her mind and waited for an answer.

"Mhello?" a groggy female voice on the other line answered.

"Joanne? It's me – Justine." Justine told the sleepy person.

"Justine? What are you doing calling at two o'clock in the morning?" Joanne asked, a little more awake.

"I found a letter from Roger." Justine told her. She could picture Joanne raising an eyebrow.

"That's what you called me about?" Joanne inquired.

"I just need someone to talk to – it's not easy losing someone you love the most." Justine told her. She heard Joanne sigh and sit up.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I have to be at work in five hours and my boss isn't going to be happy if I'm grouchy." Joanne said after a while.

"Sure. Meet me for lunch at the Life Café?" Justine asked.

"Can't. I'm having lunch at the office. What about we meet there for dinner at seven?" Joanne suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll bring Ethan with me – Chel, Andi and Lizzy can't watch him tonight." Justine told her.

"Okay. I would love to see that cute little guy again." Joanne said.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow at seven, then."

"Okay, Justine. Take care of yourself, honey." Joanne told her.

"I will. Sorry to wake-" Joanne had already hung up the phone before Justine could finish her sentence.

Sighing, Justine hung up the phone and went to her room. She sat upon the bed and pulled herself under the covers, not even bothering to change out of her jeans and red sweatshirt.

"Guess mine is not the first heart broken,  
my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know,  
there's just no gettin' over you  
Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around  
and wait for you  
But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else  
for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
My head is saying "fool, forget him",  
my heart is saying "don't let go"  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you." Justine sang quietly. She just couldn't shake the thought of Roger from her head.

They had been married for two years and had a baby together. They had a good life until Roger got sick and died. Justine knew that the virus would take hold sooner or later – Roger had been fighting AIDS for almost twenty-one years.

Brushing the tears out of her eyes, she laid her head on the pillow and tried the best she could to fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to Radames' Letter and Hopelessly Devoted To You. belongs to respected owners. 'nuff said.

* * *


	18. In These Times

A/N: I'M GETTING KINDA IRRATATED WITH YOU GUYS! YOU'VE BEEN LETTING ME DOWN BY NOT REVIEWING. Don't worry, this is still a RENT kids story. it's just that Chel, Andi and Adam are away at college; Nickie and Lizzy are still around, and so is loveable Taye.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
(chapter title – In These Times)

_These are the times  
Tears fill the back of your eyes  
These are the times  
The birds migrate  
Across the skies _

These are the times  
What hope you had you forget  
These wicked times  
You're bound to feel  
All sanity is lost

As Justine walked to the Life Café after her shift at Patty's Pancake House, she thought of what she would say to her. She wanted to be friends with the other woman, but she wasn't sure if Joanne wanted to be friends with her.

In these times everyone needs love  
In these times do you pray to God  
In these times everyone needs comfort  
And would welcome a hand to hold  
Compassion is the fire  
That burns the hurt  
That pains the soul  
And though my eyes are so polluted  
By the sight of lost desires  
I can see you standing by

The two of them talked for three hours about everything and nothing. Justine was glad to be in Joanne's company. She helped ease her mind about Roger and she could talk to Joanne about things she couldn't talk to Roger about.

This is my fear  
That distance will come between us  
And it could mean nothing  
Nothing  
To get from here to there  
We own the world  
And everything that's in it  
Let our love shine  
Like glistening raindrops  
Resting on a rose

"Justine, I'm just wondering, but are you seeing anyone?" Joanne asked three months later.

"No, I'm not. I've given up on love, Joanne." Justine told her friend. The two of them had been seeing each other for a while.

"That's too bad because I was going to ask you to be – forget it." Joanne said, looking down at the ground. Justine put her hand under Joanne's chin and lifted it up so that Justine could see into the other woman's eyes.

"What were you going to ask me?" Justine inquired.

"I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend, but since you gave up on love…" Joanne's voice faded and she looked down at the ground.

In these times celebrate our love  
In these times let's be thankful of  
All the days we can spend together  
And I'm happy to hold your hand  
Your passion is the food  
That feeds the hunger in my heart  
And now my eyes are clearly open  
No more longing for the past  
Now I have you in these times

"Joanne, I would love to be your girlfriend." Justine told her, pulling Joanne into a hug. Joanne smiled and rested her chin on Justine's shoulder, stroking her long hair.

In these times everyone needs love  
In these times do you pray to God  
In these times everyone needs comfort  
And would welcome a hand to hold  
Your passion is the fire  
That burns the hurt  
That pains the soul  
And though my eyes are so polluted  
By the sight of lost desires  
Good to have you in these times

* * *

A/N 2: don't own the lyrics to In These Times. belongs to the wonderful Joan Armatrading. 'nuff said.

* * *


	19. There's Something I Should've Told You

CHAPTER NINETEEN  
(chapter title – There's Something I Should've Told You)

_**Flashback:**_

"_Roger. Could I talk to you for a minute?" Justine asked from the kitchen. She was making lunch for both her and Roger while Roger painted the nursery._

"_Yeah. Just a minute, sweetie." Roger called from the nursery. Justine smiled and made her way to the couch. She was wearing a light yellow top and light blue jeans. Around her neck, she wore the necklace that Roger had given her when they had first started going out._

"_Hey baby." Roger greeted her, coming into the living room. He was shirtless and wore jeans with giant holes in the knees._

"_Hello." Justine greeted him, smiling as he sat down next to her._

"_What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Roger asked as Justine handed him a glass of lemonade. She wasn't sure if he was ready to hear what she had to tell him._

I should tell you I'm disaster

I forgot how to begin it

Let's just make this part go faster

I have yet – to be in it

I should tell you

I should tell you

I should tell you

I should tell you

I should tell I blew the candle out

Just to get back in

I'd forgotten how to smile until

Your candle burnt my skin

I should tell you

I should tell you

I should tell you

I should tell you,

Well here we go

Now we –

Oh no

I know –

This something is, here goes

Here goes

"_Justine? What's wrong?" Roger inquired, placing a hand on Justine's shoulder, making her jump._

"_Roger, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise me you won't over-react." Justine said, casting her eyes downwards._

"_Babe, you know you can tell me anything." Roger told her, gathering her in his arms._

"_I'mbi." Justine mumbled, tears coming to her eyes._

"_You're what?" Roger asked._

Guess so, it's starting to –

Who knows –

Who knows

Who knows where?

Who goes there?

Who knows?

Here goes?

Trusting desire – starting to learn

Walking through fire without a burn

Clinging – a shoulder a leap begins

Stinging and older, asleep on pins

So here we go now we –

Oh no

I know

Oh no

"_I'm bisexual. I've been that way since I was a sophomore in high school." Justine told him, tears coming to her eyes._

"_How come you didn't tell me sooner?" Roger inquired, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and drew her close._

"_B-because I w-was afraid that y-you would leave me." Justine sobbed._

"_I've told you twice already, I would never leave you." Roger said. Justine suddenly got up and walked over to a photo album, bringing it back to the couch and plopped down next to Roger. Roger scooted closer as Justine flipped through it. Justine stopped on a picture of two girls in beautiful evening gowns. One of the girls was wearing a light purple almost lavender dress with a white corsage on her wrist and a huge smile on her face. The other girl was wearing a midnight blue strapless gown with a light blue corsage around her wrist and an equally big smile as the other girl. The background looked like it was taken under the stars._

"_Why are you showing me this?" Roger asked, looking from one girl to the other._

"_Because, Roger. The two girls in the picture-" she hesitated a bit. "ThetwogirlsinthepictureareAlisonandI." Justine mumbled._

"_English please." Roger told her, looking more closely at the picture._

"_The two girls in the picture are Alison and I." Justine repeated, only slower. She took in a big gulp of air and continued to sob._

"_Wait a minute – you went out with Muffy Grey?" Roger seemed amused by this._

"_Roger, it's not funny. We ended up going out for six months before breaking up. That's when she met Benny. She said that she was in love with him and that we should 'quit while we were ahead.'" Justine told him._

"_So, what made you decide to like guys?" Roger asked._

Who knows where – who goes there?

Here goes –

Here goes –

Here goes –

Here goes –

Here goes –

Here goes –

"_When the spring musical rolled around. We ended up performing West Side Story and I got the part of Maria. The guy that played Tony, Justin Greenlake, was an absolute hunk and I always pictured ourselves together – you know – Justin and Justine, but that didn't work out. As it turned out, we didn't have the chemistry. I decided that I had enough of both sexes, until I moved here and met you." Justine explained. Roger had kept quiet through all of this._

"_So, you like me now, right?" Roger asked after a while._

"_I'm madly in love with you." Justine whispered in his ear. Roger smiled and hugged her tightly. He was so happy that she had told him this.

* * *

_

A/N: don't own the lyrics to I Should Tell You. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.

* * *


	20. Someone To Watch Over Me

CHAPTER TWENTY  
(chapter title – Someone To Watch Over Me)

The next afternoon, Justine and Joanne were sitting in the living room, looking through bridal magazines. Ethan was down for his nap, Lizzy was at soccer practice and Nicki was in the downstairs dance studio.

"When are we going to tell them?" Justine asked, breaking the silence.

"I guess tonight when Lizzy comes home." Joanne answered, wrapping an arm around Justine's shoulders. Justine smiled slightly and continued to look at the bridal magazine in front of her.

A few minutes later, Nicki came up the stairs. She was wearing black tights, a pink leotard, purple legwarmers and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was also barefoot.

"Hey Nicki." Both Joanne and Justine greeted her.

"Hey mom. Hi Justine." Nicki greeted the two women, making her way to the refrigerator and got out a bottle of water.

"How's the dancing going?" Justine asked.

"Fine." Nicki answered, opening her water and took a long sip.

"Heya! I'm home!" Lizzy called two hours later. Justine had gone to tend to Ethan while Joanne ordered a pizza.

"Hey girl." Nicki greeted her friend.

"Where is everyone?" Lizzy inquired, dropping her soccer bag next to the door and kicked off her soccer cleats.

"Justine is tending to Ethan and mom's ordering a pizza." Nicki informed her.

"Okay. I'm gonna go take a shower. Be back in a few." Lizzy told her friend, heading to her room and closed the door. A few minutes later, Nicki heard the shower run and Lizzy sing. Nicki decided to go downstairs and finish up dancing before the pizza got there.

-----------------------------

"Girls – and Ethan, Justine and I have something very important to tell you." Joanne started. Nicki, Lizzy and Justine looked up from eating their pizza.

"We do?" Justine asked, a little confused.

"Yes, we do." Joanne hissed.

"That's right." Justine remembered what she needed to tell the girls and Ethan.

"Let me tell them." Justine whispered in Joanne's ear. Joanne nodded and wrapped an arm around Justine's shoulders.

"Joanne and I are seeing each other." Justine told the girls. There was a silence for a moment before Nicki got up from her chair and stomped downstairs.

"I think that's wonderful. Both of you need someone in your lives." Lizzy said, standing up and hugged both Joanne and Justine.

"Aww. I'm glad to see that someone's happy about this." Justine told Lizzy, hugging her close.

"Me hug! Me hug!" Ethan called from his highchair. Joanne laughed and went to get the little boy, Justine following right behind her.

"Is Nicki going to be okay?" Justine inquired, looking down at Ethan. He looked so much like Roger and so much like Justine at the same time.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She doesn't adapt to change very well." Joanne told her, kissing Ethan's cheek and cooing to him in baby nonsense.

------------------

"I'm gonna go for a drive. I'll see you later." Justine told Joanne later that night. She had tried to talk to Nicki, but she refused to talk to anyone except Lizzy.

"Okay. Do you want me to record LOST for you?" Joanne asked.

"Sure. I want to find out what happens with Jack, Kate, Sawyer and the mysterious Others." Justine said, getting her car keys and a favorite CD.

"Don't be gone too long." Joanne called after her.

"I won't. I just need to get out of this house." Justine called back, heading to the garage and opened the door to her 1999 apple red minivan and turned on the ignition. She then opened the garage door and slowly backed the car out of the garage, being aware of checking her mirrors and paying attention.

As she rounded the corner of Bluebird and Nickel Streets, she decided to pop in the CD she had brought. She skimmed the CD until she came to her favorite song.

_There's a saying old  
__Says that love is blind –  
__Still we're often told  
_"_Seek and ye shall find."  
__So I'm going to seek  
__A certain lad I've had in mind  
__Looking everywhere,  
__Haven't found him yet  
__He's the big affair  
__I cannot forget  
__Only man I ever  
__Think of with regret  
__I'd like to add his initials to my monogram  
__Tell me where is the shepherd for this lost lamb._

Justine had always enjoyed this song – she and Roger had danced to it numerous times before he passed on. She would sing it to Ethan every night when he was younger.

Turning down Nickel Street, she took a moment to admire the leaves changing colors. Halloween was the next week, which was a happy time and also a sad time. Angel had died on Halloween in 1990, which was hard on the rest of the gang. The happy part was that all the kids got together and went trick-or-treating.

_There's a somebody I'm longing to see  
__I hope that he  
__Turns out to be  
__Someone who'll watch over me  
__I'm a little lamb whose lost in the wood  
__I know I could  
__Always be good  
__To one who'll watch over me_

Justine took a left down Nickel Street and turned onto Mockingbird Avenue. The trees were even more beautiful here.

She decided to stop looking at the leaves and drive down to the cemetery. She knew it was late and Joanne would absolutely _kill _her if she was more than five minutes late. Looking around, Justine realized she had forgotten her cell phone. _Shit _Justine thought. She had never left the house without her cell phone. She decided that it was okay this one time.

Turning down Oak Street, Justine took the dirt road down to the cemetery. The street had no street signs, except for the occasional Stop sign every one to two miles, so Justine had to be careful.

_I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood  
__I know I could  
__Always be good  
__To one who'll watch over me  
__Although he may not be the man some  
__Girls think of as handsome  
__To my heart, he carries the key_

As Justine headed down a steep hill, a car jetted out of nowhere, causing her to slam on the breaks. She wasn't fast enough and crashed into the passenger door. The impact was so hard, that Justine couldn't breathe. Her seatbelt was caught and she was suffocating. As she struggled to free herself, another car hit her from behind, causing her to gasp for air. She crashed into the steering wheel as the first car tried to get away. Justine drew in her last breath and went limp.

By the time the paramedics came, they were too late to save Justine. They cut her loose from the suffocating seatbelt and tried to revive her.

_Won't you tell him please to put on some  
__Speed –  
__Follow my lead –  
__Oh! How I need  
__Someone to watch over me  
__Someone to watch over me_

"Hello? Is a Ms. Joanne Jefferson there?" the lead paramedic asked.

"This is she." Joanne told the person on the other line.

"Ms. Jefferson, this is Judy West the head paramedic at Regional National Hospital. I'm calling to inform you that your friend Justine Davis passed away due to a car crash." The person told her.

"N-no, she can't be. She just went out for a drive." Joanne felt dizzy, so she grabbed the kitchen counter to steady herself. Lizzy and Nicki watched from the doorways of their bedrooms.

"I'm afraid it's true. She died due to suffocation by seatbelt." The person said. Joanne felt tears well up in her eyes.

"C-can I see her?" Joanne asked, trying to be brave for Lizzy and Nicki.

"You can view her body at Townsend County Morgue." The person told her.

"Thank you. I'll be right there." Joanne told the person.

"A word of caution, I wouldn't bring any young children. Her injuries are quite extreme." The person told her and hung up. Joanne slowly hung up the phone and buried her face in her hands. After a few minutes, she started to sob loudly. Lizzy and Nicki came into the room and sat down on either side of Joanne.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Nicki asked, touching Joanne's arm.

"Girls – that was Judy West the lead paramedic at Regional National Hospital." Joanne told the girls through her sobs.

"What did she want?" Lizzy inquired.

"Girls – Justine was killed in a car crash." Joanne blurted out. Both the girls cried 'no' and wrapped their arms around Joanne's neck. Joanne put her hands on their backs and gently rubbed them.

"C-can we see her?" Nicki asked after a moment.

"Yeah, just let me call Adam really quick and see if he can watch Ethan." Joanne said, her voice shaky. Her fingers trembled as she dialed Adam's number. After a brief conversation, Joanne hung up the phone.

"He'll be here in about ten minutes." Joanne told the girls, hugging them close to her. In her heart, she knew that Justine was in a better place.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to Someone To Watch Over Me. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.

* * *


	21. For Good

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
(chapter title – For Good)

Exactly ten minutes later, Adam arrived. Joanne left him instructions about caring for Ethan before heading out the door to the morgue.

"I'm scared." Lizzy confessed as she and Nicki climbed in the backseat.

"Oh, honey. It'll be okay." Joanne tried to soothe the girls, feeling exactly like how Lizzy was feeling – scared.

"Uncle Mark and Aunt Maureen are meeting us there, right?" Nicki asked.

"I don't know, Nicki." Joanne told her, driving to the morgue. Both Lizzy and Nicki fought back tears as Joanne drove to the morgue in silence.

--------------

Ten minutes later, the three of them reached the morgue and parked next to the Cohen's navy blue Ford Explorer. Joanne could see Benny's car – a red Ferrari – parked a couple spaces away.

"There they are." Mark said as Joanne, Nicki and Lizzy walked into the morgue. After brief condolences and hugs, a woman with curly red hair and bright green eyes walked toward the group. She was wearing a black three piece suit and black high heels.

"Hello. I'm Angela. First of all, I just want to say how sorry I am that your friend was killed. Second, a few rules – one: don't touch anything. Two: no food or drink back there. Three: no loud noises. Four: stay together. Please follow me." Angela told them. The group followed her and talked quietly amongst themselves.

They reached a back room a few minutes later. There was a body bag lying in a drawer in front of them. Angela put on a pair of latex gloves and opened the body bag. Joanne felt tears well up in her eyes as more and more of Justine's body was exposed. She then handed everyone a pair of latex gloves and told them to put them on.

"I will give you twenty minutes alone with her and then she needs to back in." Angela said, turning on her heel and walked out the door.

"I can't believe this is her." Joanne whispered. Mark put an arm around her shoulders and gently squeezed them. Maureen rested her head on Joanne's shoulder and looked down at Justine's body.

Justine was covered in cuts – her face, her neck – everywhere. Joanne could see bruises from where the seatbelt had choked her.

"Why was she taken from me?" Joanne whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"Somebody must've decided it was her time – like they did with Angel, Mimi, Collins and Roger." Mark answered, his voice quivering.

"Pookie, it'll be okay." Maureen piped up. Joanne looked over at the other woman and smiled sadly.

"If you guys don't mind, could I have a few minutes alone with Justine?" Joanne inquired. Everyone nodded and exited the room, Benny closed the door behind him.

"Well, Justine. I just came to say-" Joanne couldn't say it.

"Justine, I'm trying to be strong for the both of us, but I can't." Joanne stroked Justine's cheek and stared at her for the longest time – taking everything in.

_I'm limited  
__Just look at me  
__I'm limited  
__And just look at you  
__You can do all I couldn't do  
__Glinda  
__So now it's up to you  
__For the both of us  
__Now it's up to you_

"Five more minutes." Angela told Joanne. Joanne nodded and turned her gaze back to Justine. She wanted to be with her for as long as she could.

_I've heard it said  
__That people come into our lives  
__For a reason  
__Bringing something we must learn  
__And we are led to those  
__Who help us most to grow  
__If we let them  
__And we help them in return  
__Well I don't if I believe that's true  
__But I know who I am today  
__Because I knew you_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
__As it passes a sun  
__Like a stream that meets a boulder  
__Halfway through the wood  
__Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
__But because I knew you  
__I have been changed  
__For good_

"I'm sorry Ms. Jefferson, but I need to put her back now." Angela told Joanne, making her jump.

"May I have two more minutes alone with her?" Joanne asked, tears running down her cheeks.

"I guess." Angela answered, walking out the door.

_It well may be  
__That we will never meet again  
__In this lifetime  
__So let me say before we part  
__So much of me  
__Is what I learned from you  
__You'll be with me  
__Like a handprint on my heart  
__And whatever way our stories end  
__I know you have re-written mine  
__By being my friend_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
__By a wind of the sea  
__Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
__In a distant wood  
__Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
__But because I knew you_

_Because I knew you  
__I have been changed for good_

"Okay. Have all the goodbyes been said?" Angela asked exactly two minutes later. Joanne nodded and wiped the tears out of her eyes as the others came back into the room.

"Bye Justine. We love you." Everyone whispered as Angela zipped the body bag back up and slid the drawer back in place. As they exited the room, Angela collected the latex gloves and showed everyone where to wash their hands.

_And just to clear the air  
__I ask forgiveness  
__For the things I've done  
__You blamed me for_

_Well I guess there's blame to share_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
__As it passes a sun  
__Like a stream that meets a boulder  
__Halfway through the wood_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
__By a wind of the sea  
__Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood _

_Who can say if I've been changed  
__For the better  
__I do believe I have been changed  
__For the better_

"I'm gonna miss her so much." Joanne told Alison as they washed their hands.

"So am I. She was such a sweetheart." Alison said, looking down at the sink. She hadn't told anyone that she and Justine used to date, fearing of what might happen to the relationship she had with everyone.

"Do you think she's happy – wherever she is?" Joanne inquired. Alison nodded and dried her hands with a paper towel.

"I'm sure she is, Jo." Alison told her as the two of them headed to the main area where the others were waiting for them.

_And because I knew you _

_Because I knew you  
__Because I knew you  
__I have been changed  
__For good

* * *

_

A/N: don't own the lyrics to For Good. belongs to respeced owner. 'nuff said.

* * *


	22. Justine's Funeral

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
(chapter title – Justine's Funeral)

"It's right – that today's Halloween. It was Justine's favorite holiday. I knew we'd hit it off the moment we met. She and Roger had first started dating and she just walked right up to me and said, 'I know that we're gonna be friends forever.'" Maureen told the congregation. She then went and sat down next to Mark on one side and Adam on the other.

"So much more helpful than any of us. You'd find a stray cat on the street and try to help it, but then dad would say 'no'. You said how lucky we were that we all had each other. But it was us, mom, who were lucky to have you." Andi told the congregation. Joanne stood up and hugged her, her eyes focused on the coffin that held Justine's body.

"Before he died, Roger wrote a song for Justine about living together. I'm gonna sing that song, now – in honor in both of them. It's called I'll Cover You. Hope you enjoy." Joanne told the congregation, nodding to the piano player in the corner to play the music.

"_Live in my house. I'll be your shelter  
__Just pay me back with one thousand kisses  
__Be my lover, and I'll cover you  
__Open your door I'll be your tenant  
__Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
__But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
__I'll be there and I'll cover you  
__I think they meant it  
__When they said you can't buy love  
__Now I know you can rent it  
__A new lease you are, my love, on life  
__All my life I've longed to discover  
__Something as true as this is yeah." _Joanne sang.

"_So with a thousand sweet kisses  
__I'll cover you." _Maureen sang.

"_If you're cold and you're lonely." _Joanne sang.

"_With a thousand sweet kisses  
__I'll cover you." _Mark and Adam joined in.

"_You've got one nickel only." _Joanne sang.

"_With a thousand sweet kisses  
__I'll cover you." _Maureen, Mark, Adam, Andi and Chel sang.

"_When you're worn out and tired." _Joanne sang.

"_With a thousand sweet kisses  
__I'll cover you." _Maureen, Mark, Adam, Andi, Chel, Lizzy, Nicki, Benny and Alison sang.

"_When your heart has expired." _Joanne sang.

"_Oh lover I'll cover you  
__Oh lover I'll cover you  
__Five hundred twenty-five thousand six  
__Hundred minutes  
__Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
__Seasons of love." _Joanne and the congregation sang.

"_I will cover you." _Joanne sang, tears streaming down her cheeks.

------------------

After the luncheon was over, Mark, Benny, Maureen, Adam, Chel, Andi, Lizzy, Alison, Nicki and Joanne went to the graveyard behind the church where Justine was going to be buried. Mark wandered away from the group, looking up at the big oak and maple trees that stood on either side of the cemetery.

"_How did we get here?  
__How the hell…  
__Pan left – close on the steeple of the church  
__How did I get here?  
__How the hell…  
__Christmas, Christmas Eve – a long time ago  
__How can a night so frozen  
__Be so scalding hot?  
__How can a morning this mild  
__Be so raw?  
__Why are entire years strewn  
__On the cutting room floor of memory  
__When single frames from one magic night  
__Forever flicker in close-up  
__On the 3-D Imax of my mind  
__That's poetic, that's pathetic.  
__Why did Justine knock on  
__Roger's door  
__And Andi choose that phone booth  
__Back where Adam set up his drums?  
__Why did Lizzy's soccer team lose?  
__Why am I the witness?  
__And when I capture it on film  
__Will it mean that it's the end  
__And I'm alone?" _Mark sang, walking up and down the row of oak and maple trees. The others just stood there and listened to him.

"Honey, that was wonderful." Maureen whispered in Mark's ear. Mark blushed and mumbled a thanks before standing next to Joanne.

"Is there anything I can do for you Joanne?" Mark asked. Joanne shook her head and pulled Mark into a hug. Mark broke away and went to stand with Maureen. Together, the two of them walked to where Benny, Alison, Lizzy, Adam, Nicki, Chel and Andi were standing.

"_I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Justine had, someone to  
__Live for – unafraid to say I love you." _Lizzy and Andi's voices floated down to Joanne.

"_All your words are nice Andi, but love's not a three-way street  
__You'll never share real love until you love yourself – I should  
__Know." _Adam yelled at Andi. That's when Joanne decided to walk to where her seven friends were standing.

"_You all said you'd be cool today so please, for my sake.  
__I can't believe she's gone  
__I can't believe you're going  
__I can't believe this family must die  
__Justine helped us believe in love  
__I can't believe you disagree." _Joanne yelled at her friends. She was hurt that they would behave like four-year-olds.

"_I can't believe this is goodbye." _Everyone sang. Mark and Maureen watched as Adam, Chel and Andi headed to their cars and drive off for college. Joanne wrapped an arm around Nicki and Lizzy's shoulders and steered them off for home.

"_I hear there are great teams out west." _Nicki said to Lizzy later that night. Lizzy was packing to go to a fall soccer camp.

"_Some of the best. How could he?" _Lizzy asked, stuffing clothes into her green duffel bag.

"_How could you let him go?" _Nicki inquired.

"_You just don't know. How would we lose mother?" _Lizzy wanted to know.

"_Maybe you'll see why when you stop escaping  
__Your pain at least now if you try  
__Justine's death won't be in vain." _Nicki told her friend.

"_Her death is in vain." _Lizzy snapped, picking up a T-shirt with dancing bears on it and stuffed it into the duffel bag.

"_Are you insane? There's so much to care about  
__There's me there's Adam." _Nicki said, sitting down on Lizzy's bed.

"_Adam's got his baggage too." _Lizzy pointed out, picking up a stuffed horse and put it in the duffel.

"_So do you." _Nicki said, getting off the bed and followed Lizzy around the house.

"_Who are you to tell me what I know.  
__What to do?" _Lizzy wanted to know.

"_A friend." _Nicki answered gently.

"_But who Nicks are you?  
_'_Nicks has got her work' they say  
_'_Nicks lives for her work' and  
_'_Nicks is in love with her work'  
__You hide in your work." _Lizzy yelled at her friend. Nicks had been one of Nicki's nicknames growing up and only Lizzy was allowed to call her that. Nicki had also been doing some filming, something she had picked up from Mark.

"_From what?" _Nicki asked.

"_From facing your failure,  
__From facing your loneliness, facing the fact  
__You live a lie  
__Yes, you live a lie tell you why you're always  
__Preaching not to be numb  
__When that's how you thrive you  
__Pretend to create and observe  
__When you really detach from  
__Feeling alive." _Lizzy yelled.

"_Perhaps because I'm the one of us  
__To survive." _Nicki yelled back.

"_Yeah right." _Lizzy mumbled.

"_Adam still loves you  
__Are you really jealous or afraid that  
__Adam's strong?" _Nicki pointed out.

"_Adam did look good." _Lizzy told her friend, putting her medicine and inhaler into the duffel.

"_Adam's getting strong  
__Adam's going to college  
__And you're running off to camp." _Nicki said, a little angry and a little confused.

"_No more! Bus is here." _Lizzy and Joanne said in unison.

"_Hey! For someone who's had everything they always wanted  
__Why are you leaving Adam?" _Nicki wanted to know.

"_For someone who longs for a community of her own  
__Who's with her camera, alone?  
__I'll call. I hate the fall." _Lizzy reached over and hugged her friend. Heading out the door, she nearly ran into Adam.

"_You heard?" _Lizzy asked.

"_Every word." _Adam answered. Lizzy looked down at the floor.

"_You don't want baggage without  
__Lifetime guarantees  
__You don't want to see me get strong?  
__I just came to say goodbye love goodbye  
__Love came to say goodbye love,  
__Goodbye." _Adam sang.

"_Just came to say  
__Goodbye love  
__Goodbye love  
__Goodbye love  
__Goodbye." _Adam sang.

"_Soccer  
__One more game of soccer  
__I have to play." _Lizzy sang.

At that point, Joanne came up behind Lizzy and gently touched her shoulder.

"_Please don't touch me, understand  
__I'm confused I need to go away." _Lizzy whispered.

"_I know a place – a camp." _Joanne said.

"_A soccer camp?" _Lizzy asked as the bus pulled up. Joanne nodded.

"_Have fun." _Joanne kissed the top of Lizzy's head and helped her get onto the bus. Adam was watching the scene from Lizzy's bedroom window.

"_Goodbye love, goodbye love came to  
__Say goodbye love goodbye  
__Just came to say goodbye love  
__Goodbye love goodbye love  
__Hello Andi." _Adam sang, watching the bus move away from the house and to the camp in Maine.

Even though he hated to admit it, Adam was going to miss Lizzy like crazy. He didn't like her at first, but something about her – maybe it was Justine that introduced them that sent that spark between them.

After he and Andi broke up after Roger's funeral, Adam had made a vow to give up love. Then he saw how sad Lizzy and Justine looked and he felt sorry for Lizzy – she lost two dads and was torn between a foster home and living with Justine. Of course, she chose Justine and Adam was glad that she did.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to I'll Cover You (Reprise), Halloween or Goodbye Love. belongs to their respected owner. 'nuff said.

* * *


	23. A Room With A View

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE  
(chapter title – A Room With A View)

Lizzy looked out of her window at soccer camp and watched the other girls play. She had been sent to her cabin because she had an asthma attack, which was no big deal. She had had plenty of attacks before and they never seemed to bother her.

Sighing, she got out her green notebook with Wicked stickers pasted all over it. On the inside cover, she had drawn a picture of her, Glinda and Elphaba shopping in the Emerald City. Above the picture, she wrote in gold letters 'One Short Day – My Way'. On the back cover, she had drawn a picture of her and Fiyero dancing at the Ozdust Ballroom. On the very back of the notebook, she had written all the words to the song For Good.

Opening her notebook to a blank page, she pulled out her Ariel bobble head pen and pondered about what to write. She suddenly struck inspiration and spent the rest of the day writing her poem.

A half hour later, Lizzy finished her poem, which looked like this:

_A Room With A View  
__By Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Brooke Davis_

_For my friend Adam Cohen_

_When I grow up  
__I want a room with a view  
__Nothing too extreme  
__Just something for me and you_

_In that room, I want to see  
__The sun setting, the birds singing  
__All of God's wonderful creatures  
__Happy and free_

_I know I can't have you  
__Even though you're older than me  
__You could tell me a thing or two  
__Because you're a really great guy_

_When I grow up  
__I want a room with a view  
__Nothing too extreme  
__Just something for me and you_

Lizzy looked at her poem and smiled. She then grabbed an envelope, scribbled both the return and Adam's address, put a stamp on it and walked out to the mailbox. Kissing the letter where there was a blank space (she had drawn pointy hats, black cats, pumpkins, music notes and broomsticks), she dropped it in the mailbox and went back to her cabin.

-----------------

Meanwhile, Adam was unpacking from returning for Justine's funeral when his room mate entered carrying the mail.

"Dude, you got a letter." His room mate, Elliott, said. Adam thanked him and flipped through the mail until he came to a letter covered with pointy hats, black cats, pumpkins, music notes and broomsticks. _Oh God _Adam thought, opening the letter.

Enclosed were a poem and a picture of Lizzy.

"Dude, who's that?" Elliott asked, sitting down next to Adam on his bed.

"Just some girl I know. She's my Aunt Joanne's kid – once the adoption papers go through." Adam explained, quickly hiding the picture. He was too slow for Elliott who quickly picked up the poem and skimmed it.

"Dude. I can't wait to show the other guys this." Elliott laughed.

"Ell, give it back!" Adam pleaded, dodging for the poem.

"_I know I can't have you  
__Even though you're older than me  
__You could tell me a thing or two  
__Because you're a really great guy_." Elliott read aloud. Adam lunged for the poem and ended up getting half of it.

"Ell you asshole!" Adam yelled, grabbing the other half from Elliott and went to his desk, searching for the Scotch tape.

"Dude, I think that chick has a crush on you." Elliott pointed out, walking over to Adam.

"She's just one of my friends. I used to watch her when I grew up in Alphabet City." Adam explained. Elliott rolled his eyes and shot Adam an 'I don't believe you' look.

After taping the poem back together, Adam flopped down on his bed and looked at the picture of Lizzy. She was sitting in a purple armchair, reading. At the time, she was wearing an orange sweater, blue jeans and white socks. Her hair had been pulled into a tight braid that cascaded down her shoulders. Even though Adam couldn't tell where the picture had been taken, he knew that the person who had taken the picture had been trying to make Lizzy laugh – the camera had been tilted sideways as if the person was trying tot steady themselves.

_I miss you a lot Lizzy and I'm sorry about what happened at Justine's funeral. I hope we can be friends again. Have fun at soccer camp and I'll see you at Thanksgiving. _

_From  
__Adam Michael Cohen_

_Ps – No Day But Today_

Adam scribbled that on a spare piece of paper, put it in an envelope and quickly addressed it before Elliott came into the room.

Standing up, Adam went to the dorm mailbox and opened it, sliding the letter inside. He then smiled and headed back to his dorm, wondering how his family had been doing.

-----------------

"Mail's here!" the head counselor, Connie, called. A dozen or more so girls rushed over to her, tearing the mail from out of her hands.

"Is there a Lizzy Davis here?" Connie called when the feeding frenzy ended.

"Right here." Lizzy piped up, not wanting to get up from where she was engrossed in her novel.

"You've got two pieces of mail, hon." Connie told her, handing Lizzy two envelopes and disappeared down the line of tables, calling out names.

"Open them, Lizzy." One of Lizzy's room mates, Danni, called, rushing over to her.

"Okay." Lizzy said, opening the one addressed from Joanne first.

"Read it!" Stefani, Lizzy's other room mate urged.

"I will." Lizzy told her, slowly opening the envelope. She then pulled the letter out and skimmed it, feeling her stomach drop.

"Listen to this." Lizzy told her friends, leaning close so that only they could hear her.

"_My darling Lizzy,  
__I'm glad that you're having fun at camp. I think about you every chance I get._

_Work, as always, has been very stressful, but I've managed to get through my day somehow._

_The reason why I'm writing you is because Ethan's sick. He refuses to eat anything and he has a fever of 97.5 degrees. I've done everything I can for him, but all he does is cry. I can't really get a sitter because you, Nicki, Chel, Andi, Chel and everyone else has their own priorities. I need you to come home a week early from soccer camp and help out with things here._

_Hope to see you soon_

_Love,  
__Joanne_

_Ps – once the adoption papers go through, you'll be free to call me 'mom'. _

Lizzy skimmed the letter and tossed it aside. She really didn't want to come home a week early from soccer camp.

To get her mind off the letter, she opened the second letter. She saw that it was from Adam.

_I miss you a lot Lizzy and I'm sorry about what happened at Justine's funeral. I hope we can be friends again. Have fun at soccer camp and I'll see you at Thanksgiving. _

_From  
__Adam Michael Cohen_

_Ps – No Day But Today_

She smiled and read the letter five times. She was happy to see that he still cared about her – maybe at Thanksgiving, they would get together.

----------------------

The next week, Lizzy had her things all packed to go back to Alphabet City. She knew it would be hard to say goodbye to her friends and the coaches at the soccer camp. They hoped that she would be back next year and to keep in touch. Lizzy boarded the bus and took a seat towards the back and looked out the window. The sun was setting, making the outside world look like a painting.

----------------------

Two days later, she arrived in Alphabet City to see Joanne, Maureen, Mark and Nicki waiting for her at the bus stop. Lizzy smiled and got off the bus, running to where her family was waiting for her. Mark and Maureen hugged her first, followed by Nicki and lastly, Joanne.

"I missed you so much." Joanne whispered in Lizzy's ear. Lizzy smiled, but frowned when she saw Maureen bury her face in Mark's shoulder and began to sob.

"What's wrong Aunt Maureen?" Lizzy asked. Maureen shot Mark a 'should we tell her' look. Mark patted Maureen's shoulder and turned his full attention to Lizzy.

"Lizzy, I don't know how it happened. I mean, no one intended for it to happen." Mark started, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What do you mean? Is everything okay?" Lizzy inquired.

"No, sweetie. Everything's not okay." Joanne piped up. Maureen and Mark turned their eyes to her.

"Honey, Ethan passed away." Joanne told Lizzy. There was a long silence, as if Lizzy was taking everything in. Then, the tears came. Lizzy buried her face in Joanne's shirt, wrapped her arms around Joanne's waist and cried.

_When I grow up  
__I want a room with a view  
__Nothing too extreme  
__Just something for me and you_

_In that room, I want to see  
__The sun setting, the birds singing  
__All of God's wonderful creatures  
__Happy and free_

_I know I can't have you  
__Even though you're older than me  
__You could tell me a thing or two  
__Because you're a really great guy_

_When I grow up  
__I want a room with a view  
__Nothing too extreme  
__Just something for me and you _

* * *

A/N: the poem A Room With A View belongs to me!

* * *


	24. A Non Stop Day

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR  
(chapter title – A Nonstop Day)

Two weeks later, Lizzy and Joanne went to the cemetery to visit Angel, Mimi, Collins, Roger, Justine and Ethan's graves. Joanne also showed Lizzy April's grave, which made Lizzy's stomach turn over. She had never known about April other than that Mark had told her that April slit her wrists in the bathroom after she found out that she had AIDS. Lizzy also knew about April from Roger's songs that he wrote about her.

"I'm gonna go look around." Lizzy announced to Joanne a few minutes later.

"Okay, but don't stray too far." Joanne told her. Lizzy promised that she wouldn't and walked around the cemetery, singing softly under her breath.

_You were once my one companion  
__You were all that mattered  
__You were once a friend and mother  
__Then my world was shattered  
__Wishing you were somehow here again  
__Wishing you were somehow near  
__Sometimes it seems  
__If I just dreamed  
__Somehow you would be here_

_Wishing I could hear your voice again  
__Knowing that I never would  
__Dreaming of you  
__Will help me to do  
__All that you dreamed I could_

_Passing bells and sculpted angels  
__Cold and monumental  
__Seemed to you the wrong companions  
__You were warm and gentle_

_Too many years  
__Fighting back tears  
__Why can't the past just die?  
__No more memories  
__No more silent tears_

Lizzy stopped walking and looked down at the tombstone she had stopped in front of:

_Sara Elizabeth DeVaney  
__September 1st, 1985- January 6th, 1996  
__A joy to be around_

_Wow, she was only eleven-years-old when she died _Lizzy thought to herself. She wondered how that girl had died when she heard Joanne call to her.

_Help me to say goodbye  
__Help me say goodbye_

"What were you looking at?" Joanne inquired as she and Lizzy climbed into the car.

"A girl who died when she was eleven." Lizzy told her, fastening her seatbelt.

"What was the name?" Joanne asked.

"Sara Elizabeth DeVaney." Lizzy answered. She saw Joanne's face turn from happy to sad in an instant.

"I know her sister. She works with me." Joanne informed Lizzy as they headed back to their house.

"How did Sara die?" Lizzy wanted to know.

"Car crash. Her brother was taking Sara to her horseback riding lesson when he lost control of the car…" Joanne's voice trailed off as tears formed in her eyes. Lizzy cast her eyes downward as she tried to imagine what had happened.

"What happened to her brother?" Lizzy asked, afraid of the answer.

"The only injury he suffered was a broken neck." Joanne told her.

"Do you have a picture of Sara?" Lizzy inquired.

"Not at the moment. I could see if I could get one from her sister." Joanne said, pulling into the driveway. Lizzy let herself out of the car and waited for Joanne at the front door.

"Where's Nicki today?" Lizzy asked Joanne as she opened the door and let herself and Lizzy inside.

"She's at a friend's house for a Johnny Depp movie marathon." Joanne told her. Lizzy nodded and headed to her room, not really wanting to talk to anyone.

-----------------

"Lizzy, I need to go to the office for a few hours. Would you want to go to Andi and Chel's place tonight?" Joanne asked a few minutes later, poking her head in.

"Sure." Lizzy answered excitedly. Joanne smiled and went to call the girls while Lizzy packed an overnight bag, just in case.

"I called and talked to Andi. She said that it's fine if you want to spend the night." Joanne told Lizzy ten minutes later. Lizzy smiled and motioned to her overnight bag. Joanne laughed and said something about 'teenagers' under her breath.

----------------

Twenty minutes later, Joanne pulled into the house that Andi and Chel lived in. It was a one-story redbrick ranch house. Andi was outside waiting for them.

"Hey Lizzy. Hey Joanne." Andi greeted the two of them, hugging them at the same time. Lizzy smiled and hugged Andi, loving how the older girl treated her like a little sister.

"I have to go to the office for a few hours, but Lizzy already knows that. She's allergic to peanuts, so don't feed her anything that has peanuts in it. Why am I telling you this? You girls watched Lizzy and the others when they were growing up." Joanne realized she was babbling and decided to shut up. Andi and Lizzy laughed at her and waved goodbye as she climbed back into the car and drove away.

"So, Lizzy, what do you want to do?" Andi asked as she opened the door, motioning for Lizzy to follow her inside. A black lab and a husky greeted the girls, sniffing Lizzy all over.

"Rocco, Bella, sit." Andi commanded the two dogs. They sat instantly, tails wagging a mile a minute.

"Lizzy, this is Rocco the two-year-old spoiled rotten black lab and his equally spoiled half-sister, the wonderful three-year-old Siberian Husky, Anabella – Bella for short." Andi introduced Lizzy to the two dogs. Lizzy patted Rocco's head before moving to Bella.

"Bella likes to sleep in the guest room where you are and Rocco sleeps with me." Andi added, giving Lizzy a guided tour as they walked to the guest room at the back of the house, Bella and Rocco following them.

"Where's Chel?" Lizzy asked as Andi opened the door to the guest room.

"She's at work and then she has play rehearsal." Andi answered. She then looked serious. "Lizzy, I must warn you – Chel hasn't been herself recently, so don't say anything. She and Bones are engaged, so she's a little stressed about moving out with me and moving in with him. She knows you're here, so she'll notice you, but she may or may not talk to you. She's not the same person you've known all your life – she's changed. Oh, she's no longer goth and dark – she's more involved with life and is working six days a week at Bailey's Irish Pub and is involved in the community theatre." Andi explained. Lizzy nodded occasionally, but mostly listened.

"Well, I'll let you get settled while I feed these guys and then I'll make you something to eat. Is chicken pot pie okay?" Andi inquired. Lizzy nodded and stepped inside the room, turning on the light.

The room was painted light green with a dark green outline of the Emerald City. On the far wall was a painting of Glinda and Elphaba during the song 'Defying Gravity'. On the wall near the bed were the words – No One Mourns The Wicked in black letters. The bed even had Wizard of Oz sheets, pillowcases, pillows and stuffed figurines of the Cowardly Lion, the Tin Man, Dorothy, the Scarecrow, Glinda, Toto and Elphaba.

There was a window on the opposite wall that had Wizard of Oz curtains.

The closet was painted dark green and had the words 'Dress Salon' in yellow letters on it.

Lizzy set her bag down and looked down at the floor – the carpet was dark green to match the paint for the Emerald City. There was even yellow carpet leading from the doorway to the bed that looked like the infamous Yellow Brick Road.

"You like it?" Andi asked from the doorway.

"I love it!" Lizzy shrieked, hugging Andi around the waist.

"I'm glad you like it." Andi told her, hugging Lizzy. She then led Lizzy to a small desk in the corner of the room and pulled out a snow globe, handing it to Lizzy.

There were two figurines in the snow globe – it looked like Fiyero and either Elphaba or Glinda, Lizzy couldn't tell.

"Turn the key at the bottom." Andi whispered in Lizzy's ear. Lizzy nodded and did what she was told. A soothing melody of 'Dancing Through Life' played, making Lizzy's eyes well up with tears.

"Andi, this is so touching. Thank you." Lizzy thanked the older girl.

"It wasn't just me – it was uncle Mark, aunt Maureen, Morgan, David, uncle Benny, aunt Alison, Taye, Breanne, Adam, Joanne, Nicki, Chel, Bones, my boyfriend Noel and Bones." Andi named people off her fingers.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Chel's voice came from the front door. Rocco and Bella barked their greetings as Andi and Lizzy made their way out of the 'Wicked' room and to the front door.

"Hey Lizzy. Long time, no see." Chel greeted her. Lizzy walked over to Chel and wrapped her arms around her waist. Lizzy breathed in Chel's aroma – she smelled of leather, lemons, bubble gum and peppermint.

"How've you been?" Chel asked, pulling away from the hug. Lizzy shrugged her shoulders as Bella nuzzled her hand, wanting her to pet her.

"The chicken pot pie's done, if you guys are hungry." Andi said, motioning to the living room/TV room. Lizzy nodded and plopped down on one of the chairs while Chel sat on the couch.

The three of them spent a good amount of the day doing their separate things – Andi worked on an essay she had to do for a class, Chel worked on lines for her play and Lizzy played with Rocco and Bella.

At eight o'clock that evening, the girls gathered around the TV to watch their favorite game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?

After Millionaire was over, Lizzy told the girls that she was going to bed and thanked them for everything. Chel got up from the couch and followed Lizzy to her room.

"Lizzy, can I ask you something when you get a minute?" Chel asked.

"Yeah." Lizzy told her, climbing into bed and hugged all the stuffed animals close to her.

"When Bones and I get married, which is in about four months, we were wondering if you wanted to be a bridesmaid. One of my bridesmaids is getting her wisdom teeth out the day before the wedding…" Chel's voice trailed off and she smiled when a huge grin spread across Lizzy's face.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Lizzy quietly screamed. Chel smiled and kissed the top of Lizzy's head as Bella trotted into the room.

"Goodnight Bella girl. Goodnight Lizzy. Sleep well." Chel told the girls, closing the door a little ways behind her and shut off the overhead light.

In the dark, Lizzy found the snow globe of Fiyero and Glinda dancing and turned the key on the bottom. 'Dancing Through Life' gently played as Lizzy felt her eyes grow heavy. She rested her head on the pillow, got herself comfortable and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.

* * *


	25. A View From Heaven

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE  
(chapter title –A View From Heaven)

**No One's Point of View**

Meanwhile, up in heaven, Justine was putting Ethan to bed while the others got comfortable in their cloud beds.

"It's so good to be together." Mimi was saying. Justine nodded and looked over at Roger. He was leaning on a cloud wall, watching the world below him.

"Rog, is everything okay?" Justine asked, walking over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Justine." Roger told her, not looking away from the window.

"I'm going to go to bed. Nice meeting you, Justine." Mimi told Roger and Justine. Justine nodded and sat down next to Roger. Collins and Angel had already gone to bed about an hour ago.

"Nice meeting you, too, Mimi." Justine said, wrapping her arms around Roger's neck. It hurt the younger woman to see the two of them so much in love.

"Justine, not now." Roger whispered, looking sideways at her. Justine nodded and removed her arms from around Roger's neck.

**Justine's Point of View**

I knew what Roger meant by 'not now'. He didn't want to hurt Mimi's feelings, which was totally understandable.

"Who do you love more, Mimi or me?" I asked after a while.

"What?" it was obvious that I had caught him off guard.

"Who do you love more, Mimi or me?" I repeated.

"I love you both equally." Roger answered. I nodded and smiled, completely understanding what he was saying.

After a while, I decided to go to bed. Getting up from beside Roger, I made my way over to my bed and laid down, just wanting to go to sleep, not really caring about anything else right now.

**Roger's Point of View**

I knew I had upset Justine by the way she avoided me the rest of the evening. I just stayed at my perch, looking at my loved ones go about their daily activities.

It was great to have both Justine and Mimi here with me, but I could tell it was a little awkward for the both of them to be around me. For example, if I'm with Mimi then it makes Justine jealous and vice-versa. Thank goodness I hadn't seen April here, otherwise it would've been very awkward for all three women to meet.

I told Mimi that I had had a baby with Justine and she seemed a little hurt and happy at the same time. She really liked Ethan and he seemed to really like her.

He was really fascinated with the bright colors that Angel wore – especially her rainbow colored sweater, white skirt with different colored flowers on it, snakeskin stockings and her platform shoes. Angel and Mimi absolutely spoiled that little boy, which made me extremely happy.

**Mimi's Point of View**

It was a little awkward when Justine came into heaven. I know that Roger wanted to make it not seem quite as awkward, but it didn't work. I wasn't upset with him or anything – I was just a little surprised when she appeared shortly after her car crash. She just looked really confused and a little nervous about being in here. Then she saw Roger, Collins, Angel and I in a corner and she seemed a little more comfortable.

Angel and I never really warmed up to Justine when she first arrived. She seemed like an attention grabber and clung to Roger like a baby koala clung to its mother. Roger didn't seem to mind at all. He just wrapped an arm around her waist and told her everything would be okay.

I'm not jealous of Justine or anything, I just wish I could be like her in some ways.

**Collins' Point of View**

I was happy the day that Justine showed up in heaven. She and I shared a personal bond – kind of like a father and daughter, but only better.

After Justine arrived in heaven, Mimi acted jealous from the start, even though she won't admit it to anyone. I saw her glaring at Roger and Justine hugging one day and instantly knew that she was jealous. Both Angel and I did our best to comfort her and tell her that everything was okay, but knowing Mimi, she didn't listen to us.

Now when Ethan arrived in heaven, Roger and Justine had a field day. They held each other and cried with happiness as Ethan walked over to him. He looks exactly like Roger, but has Justine's green-gray eyes. It was a shame he was only a year old when he got the cold and it turned into AIDS. He would be a heartbreaker when he was older.

**Angel's Point of View**

I knew that Mimi chica was jealous when Justine appeared in heaven. I just told her that everything would be okay and that Roger would pay attention to her, too. She and I did girl things and cared for Ethan once he arrived.

Justine and I have bonded and are slowly becoming friends. I am just crazy about her little baby, Ethan. He looks so much like Roger, it's not even funny. The only exception is that he has Justine's beautiful green-gray eyes.

All in all, I know that everything will turn out all right in the end.


	26. Love Heals

A/N: THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPT. OF THE STORY. thank you to all that read and reviewed. unfortunately, there are too many other story ideas in my head, so i don't think there will be a sequel. 

i want to thank **luveroffanfic** for putting this story on her favorite stories and **GreyRENThead, Psyco Strider, Serendipity Kat** and **luveroffanfic** for putting this story on their story alerts.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX  
(chapter title – Love Heals)

**Mark's Point of View**

October 31st, 2008 4 PM Eastern Standard Time. I can't believe two years have flown by so fast. Here's what happened in those two years, starting with our family:

Adam and Lizzy married in May of this year and have a son named Roger Ethan Cohen. He's beautiful and healthy as ever. Lizzy spends all her time at home with the baby and Adam teaches English and Social Studies at the high school.

------------------

Nicki got her big break and is on Broadway touring with Wicked. She got the part of Nessarose, but is the understudy for Glinda. She's happy as ever and is currently dating one of her co-stars. His name is Adam Heredia and he plays Fiyero.

------------------

Morgan and David have grown and moved out. Morgan designs wedding dresses and David is an actor on Broadway. Maybe you've seen him with Breanne in the musical Aida (touring, of course. David plays Radames, but is the understudy for Mereb. Breanne plays Aida, but is the understudy for Nehebka.)

Taye is studying to be a lawyer at Harvard University. He is currently dating a young woman named Sophia Pascal.

-------------------

Chel and Bones got married in the summer of last year and have a baby on the way. They live not too far from Andi and her husband Noel.

-------------------

Speaking of Andi, she and Noel married in the spring of last year and have a month old daughter named Justine Maureen Herbert.

--------------------

Joanne took Justine's advice before she died and fell in love with a young lawyer named Kathleen Rapp. The two of them have set a wedding date – July 4th of next year.

--------------------

Benny and Alison were expecting another baby, but something terrible happened. In the winter of last year, Alison was out walking and slipped on a patch of ice, landing on her stomach. She lost her baby and went into a deep state of depression. Benny did everything he could to comfort her, but nothing worked. On February 7th of last year, Alison May Coffin slit her wrists and died instantly. There was nothing that Maureen or I could do to help Benny.

------------------

Maureen and I have a new arrival in the family – our daughter Glory was born on Easter of this year. Her full name is Glory Mikaliah Cohen. When she was born, she weighed six pounds, four ounces and was twenty-two inches long. She looks exactly like Maureen, but has my blue eyes. The day she was born, I told her she wasn't dating until she was thirty.

--------------------

Of course, with life, comes death, for both people and animals alike.

Raven, one of Chel's friends, died of a drug overdose. She was just twenty-three years old.

-------------------

Lindsey, one of Andi's friends, died in a car crash. She was twenty-years-old.

-------------------

Max, the Labradoodle Maureen and I adopted, passed away due to old age. He was fifteen-years-old.

--------------------

Jazz, the cat that Justine and Roger adopted, died of feline leukemia. She was eight-years-old.

--------------------

Elliott, Adam's roommate in college, died from a brain aneurism. He was just eighteen-years-old.

---------------------

Munchie, another friend of Chel's, passed away in his sleep. He was twenty-years-old.

---------------------

Of course, I think of the ones that aren't with us anymore and wonder how they're doing. Is Angel the angel she was here on earth? Is Collins still his old self? Is Roger still writing music? Is Mimi dancing? Is Justine taking pictures or drawing? Is Ethan being the cute little boy he was here on earth? The answer to all these questions is 'yes'. Don't ask me how I know this, I just know that they are doing what they love to do.

----------------------

_JUSTINE:  
Like a breath of midnight air  
__Like a lighthouse  
__Like a prayer_

_ANGEL:  
Like the flicker and the flare the sky reveals_

_ANGEL & JUSTINE:  
Like a walk along the shore  
__That you've walked a thousand times before  
__Like the oceans roar  
__Love heals_

_ROGER:  
There are those who shield their hearts  
__Those who quit before they start_

_MIMI:  
Who've frozen up the part of them that feels_

_MIMI & ROGER:  
__In the dark they've lost their sight  
__Like a ship without a star in the night  
__But hold on tight  
__Love heals  
__Love heals  
__Love heals  
__Love heals_

_COLLINS & ANGEL:  
Love heals when pain's too much to bear  
__When you reach out your hand  
__And only the wind is there_

_ROGER & JUSTINE:  
When life's unfair  
__When things like us are not to be_

_COLLINS & ANGEL:  
Love heals when you feel so small  
__Like a grain of sand  
__Like nothing at all_

_ALISON & JUSTINE:  
When you look out at the sea  
__That's where love will be  
__That's where you'll find me  
__You'll find me_

_JUSTINE:  
So if you fear the storm ahead_

_ALISON:  
As you lie awake in bed_

_ALISON & JUSTINE:  
And there's no one, no one to stroke your head  
__And your mind reels, your mind  
__Your mind reels_

_ANGEL & MIMI:  
If your face is salty wet  
__If you're drowning in regret  
__Just don't forget  
__Don't forget  
__Don't forget  
__Don't forget  
__Don't forget _

_JUSTINE:  
It's all right_

_ALL:  
Love heals  
__Love heals  
__Love heals  
__Love heals  
__Love heals_

_ROGER (spoken):  
__No day but today_

_COLLINS (spoken):  
Measure your life in love_

_ALISON (spoken):  
__I die without you_

_MIMI (spoken):  
__I'll cover you_

_JUSTINE (spoken):  
__Only thing to do is jump over the moon_

_ANGEL (spoken):  
__Today for you,  
__Tomorrow for me_

_ETHAN (spoken):  
Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?_

_

* * *

_A/N 2: don't own the lyrics to Love Heals. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said._

* * *

_


End file.
